What would she say?
by Jolec
Summary: ...if she was offered what she always wanted to but not in a way she expected ? E/O The end
1. Chapter 1

Of course, I just own my characters, I don't own the usual SVU cast...

A friend

He couldn't stop thinking on this case. A guy was suspected to be a rapist. A woman declared it out loud. She wasn't a liar, she was abused, but not by the man she was sure of. After long days of hard work and researches they were still interviewing the guy, trying to obtain his confession. Yes, he had sex with the victim that night. Yes, he met her at a bar, offered to get her home, but she invited him inside for a last drink and one thing led to another they had sex. It was consensual. He was aware of aids, and pregnancy matters, he used a condom. He claimed he wasn't a rapist, but none of the two detectives believed him. Hours passed and a woman came in the office.  
*flashback*  
Lady: Excuse me, does anyone know about Conor Patterson ?  
Munch: Detective Munch. May I ask you who you are?  
Lady: Gillian Stiles, his best friend. Where's he?  
Munch: In a place where he's having troubles with two colleagues, why?  
Gillian: I saw his picture in the medias, I heard about the rape case. He's innocent. I don't know the woman who accused him, and I'm sorry for her, but I know he's innocent.  
Munch: How do you know that?  
Gillian: I know him. He's my best friend. I'd give anything I have to prove he's innocent.  
Munch: Well, that won't be enough.  
Gillian: Please, let me talk to your colleagues. I came from San Francisco to help him. Please.  
She didn't seem to be nervous, just tired but calm.  
Munch: Ok...please take a seat, I'll ask them to come.  
Gillian: Thanks. She sat near his desk.  
After few minutes Munch came back with Elliot and Olivia.  
Olivia: Mrs Stiles ?  
Gillian: Call me Gillian. I have enough "Mrs Stiles" at work.  
Olivia: Detective Olivia Benson, my partner, Elliot Stabler.  
Gillian: I'd like to say nice to meet you but...that's not exactly ideal circumstances. How's Conor?  
Elliot: Not really in a mood to confess a thing.  
Gillian: Well, like I said to your colleague, he's innocent. He didn't rape this woman. I'm sure of that and ... I don't want to be rude but if you had done your job properly you would have realized it. The rapist of this woman is still walking free outside.  
Olivia: How's that you're sure of his innocence?  
Gillian: I'm his best friend. I know it could sound childish but he really is. We had been through a lot of things together, and ... I know him. I really know him.  
Olivia: Men are not always like we think they are, Gillian.  
Gillian: I know that. But... If you had a best friend like mine, I know you would say the same thing. Excuse me Detective Benson, but is there man you fully trust?  
Olivia didn't answer.  
Elliot: I'm sorry Gillian, everything's against him.  
Gillian: Why? Because he did what any man on earth would have done? He saw a beautiful woman, tall, athletic, dark brown hair, he offered her a drink in a bar, and ... they slept together. It happens everyday. He has a lot of respect for women. Did the woman say she received a bunch of flowers ? He is used to do that. And he leaves a note with.  
Elliot: How do you know that?  
Gillian: I told, he's my best friend, I know him. I would never have wanted another father for my kids.  
Olivia: Excuse me?  
Gillian: If you have a moment, I can tell you a lot about us. I can tell how, when we met, what we've been through, everything. Everything you can verify of course. I want to help him.  
Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.  
Elliot: Ok, come this way.  
They entered a room, Olivia and Gillian sat while Elliot stood, his back against the wall.  
Gillian: Ok, tell us.  
Gillian: We were in high school together. I was in the average, had friends, nothing extraordinary. He was hanging with others boys, with his team players. He used to play baseball. We met at high school and knew each other but not a lot. We haven't seen each other for a while, we didn't go to the same university. I met someone when I was still a student. I was feeling confident with him. He was the great guy, you know... the kind who's wanted by a lot of girls, but he chose me. After some months he turned to be...violent. I had to hide my bruises. I became sad, shy... The other girls said I was a shame for him, I should have shown my happiness to the world for being with such a great guy. One day I realized I was late. I bought secretly a pregnancy test, did it. it was positive. That night he was celebrating a birthday of a friend of his at a bar. I had to tell him. The next morning he had to leave for a team players week and I couldn't wait. I went to the bar. He was drunk, of course. I asked him if I could talk to him, I told him I had something important to say. He humiliated me in front of everyone, but I insisted. He came out, on the sidewalk with me, and I told him I was pregnant. He shouted. He gripped my arm so hard I thought he would break it. He pushed against a wall in a small alley and began to yell at me. I couldn't speak. He began to beat me. I trid to push him away, but he was stronger. I ran but he caught me again, we fall on the floor, he was on top of me and was still beating me.  
She paused.  
Olivia: Do you need some water?  
Gillian: No, thank you.  
she breather heavily.  
Gillian: I could taste blood in my throat. I know my lips were in blood, my face were hurting a lot. A guy shouted from the other side of the street. I don't remember the exact words, but I knew it was against my boyfriend. He ran across the street, I heard the sound of a car braking, the guy came to my boyfriend and... he knocked him out. The lady in the car exited and yelled at this guy because he scared her to death running in front of her car. He told her to shut up and to help him to carry me to hospital. This guy is my Conor. From this day we could not stay one day without having news from each other. I spent a week at hospital. He visited me every day. He brought me magazines, candies, he took good care of me, you have no idea, and I won't give details because it is a part of our story, and that's...That's precious for me. He helped me in my new life. He supported me when I broke up with my boyfriend. He was there to help me during the exams, I was there for his. We discovered we had a lot of common things, and well... he was the brother I never had, I was the sister he never had. He has siblings, but we were more close together than he ever had been with his own siblings. He taught me a lot of things about men, and it drove him crazy I could not find a good guy. I taught him a lot about girls. For example that....whatever a girl can say, we all like receiving flowers after the first night.  
Olivia smiled  
Gillian: So I guess you agree too, detective.  
Elliot: What's the baby thing between you?  
Gillian: Five years ago I told him I'd like to have a family. My parents were both dead. No siblings, I really felt alone. I wanted to have a child and I told him. He understood. More than I ever expected. One night I came back home. He had my keys. I opened the door and I saw the table was dressed, candles, flowers. He came form the kitchen with an apron and a hat like cookers and that made me laugh. He is sooo bad at cooking! He never gave up and always tried, but...never worked. He told me to shower, to relax, he was just warming things he bought.  
He ordered my favorite meals. After dinner he took my hand and told me straight in the eyes: "Gy, I know you want to have kids. I know you'll never find a man as perfect as I am...ok ok ... just a good guy would have been alright but....if you want, I can be the father of your kids". I was surprised. He told me he didn't want to sleep with me, he said he would offer me his sperm if I wanted. And I said yes. I knew he wasn't adult enough to be a father. He would be a cool uncle, but not a good father. he wanted to be, but...not enough adult yet to be a father full time. I got pregnant thanks to him. And I am a mother of the two most wonderful girls in the world!  
Elliot: You had twins?  
Gillian: Nope. The first one is four and the second is two. He's the father of both. I'm still single but I'm lucky enough to work from home. I can take care of my girls all the day long and work at home. The day I was accepted at my new job I was happy and sad by the same time. I had to leave NY for San Francisco. He told me he would find a way to move there. It was three months ago. See, we can't be separated or both our lives are a mess.  
Olivia: Gillian, I can understand you...  
Gillian: Do you? Do you have a Conor in your life?  
Olivia took few seconds to answer. Elliot cleared his throat.  
Elliot: Gilllian, your words won't be enough. Everything's against him.  
Gillian: Let me talk to him  
Olivia: We can't, sorry.  
Gillian: Just let me one minute with him. He knows me, he trusts me, if there is anything he's hiding, I'll see it! Please!


	2. Best friends

**Best friends**

Olivia turned to Elliot. He nodded.

Elliot: We'll stay behind the mirror, we'll hear and see everything.

Gillian: I have nothing to hide, I told you everything, I want to help him, understand what happened, that's all.

Elliot opened the door and Gillian followed them to the interview room. She looked at Conor behind the window. He looked miserable, tired, lost….

Gillian: Oh my God…

She opened the door. Conor jumped from his seat

Conor: Gy? What are you doing here?

They hugged

Gillian: I should be the one asking you this.

He pulled back.

Conor: Gy, I swear I did nothing! Well, we slept together but I didn't rape her! I don't understand what's going on.

Gillian: Ok, ok…calm down, you know I trust you. Tell me.

They sat.

Conor: I had a bad at work. Really rough. I've learned that I was not on a good position to get the job at San Francisco.

Gillian: No! Why?

Conor: You know my boss!

Gillian: He can't keep you by his side like this! Quit, Conor, just quit, you'll find plenty of jobs in San Francisco. You'll stay with me and the kids the time you need!

Conor: Thanks but for that I have to go out of this mess….

He put his head on his arm on the table. She let her hand through his hair.

Gillian: Hey…tell me how it happened.

Conor: Like I've said a hundred of times to the detectives….

Gillian: HEY! I'm not the detectives! Do you remember you I am?

He lifted his head:

Conor: Sorry, Gy….After this hard day I went home to get change but could not stay there. I needed to be surrounded by people and noise so that I would not think of this crap day. I went to Gino's, as usual…. I drank a lot. But I was still clear on my mind. I saw this pure beauty came in. I literally stopped. I watched her walking from the door to a table. She ordered something on her way to the table. It was…. You know, like in the movies….everything was slow… I said to the barman I wanted to pay for her drink. The waitress told her and she looked at me. I hoped that she would smile and drink but she came to me….Gy, she came to me. She sat near me and introduced herself. We talked a lot. That was easy….so easy… We had good connection. I offered to drive her back home. She looked at me with suspicion in her eyes, and I promised her it was just a lift home. And it was….I mean… of course I found her gorgeous, but I really had a good time with her talking. That was good. I completely forgot about work the time I was with her, and I was really thankful! She said yes. When we arrived at her home, I went out of the car and opened her door…

Gillian: Good!

Conor: Yeah…what do you think? I listen when you teach me things about women….

I opened her door and I wished her a good night. She kissed me. She said I would find her probably crazy but she wanted me to come up for a last drink. We didn't drink that glass. I kissed her in the elevator, she opened the door of her flat and we went directly to her bed.

Gillian: Wow, you waited until you reached her bed….

Conor smiled.

Conor: Gy, that's not funny. I swear I left in the middle of the night. I was around 3 in the morning. I kissed her on the forehead and she woke up. I wanted her to close the door behind her, you know…in case…. Sh**, what the hell happened next? I have no idea! I came back home, crashed into my bed, next morning went to work, sent her flowers, and bam! The day after the police came to arrest me, accusing me of rape. They said I used a drug, that the victim didn't have any memories but that my DNA was on her. I was sure I wouldn't be in trouble. I felt sorry, really for her, but I didn't fear anything, I gave a sample for DNA….and it matched! But I used a condom! I … I don't understand a thing about this mess, Gy… tell me what do I have to do now?

Gillian: I don't know Conor. I will do my best to find the best lawyer as possible.

Conor: I'm not guilty!

Gillian: I know this Conor, I know this! But … like the detectives said, everything is against you, so unless they find the real rapist in few hours, you'll need a good lawyer. I'll stay here as long as you need me, ok?

Conor: What about the girls?

Gillian: I have good neighbors. A cute family with three girls, almost same age. They are good friends, and I trust them. And the usual nanny will come to check for them. I called them when I arrived here, and I'll call them soon… Don't worry about the girls.

Conor: They must have grown up a lot, do you have a picture?

Gillian: Sure…

She took pictures form her purse and showed them to Conor.

Behind the glass Elliot and Olivia witnessed the whole scene.

Elliot: What do you think?

Olivia: She's right, he's innocent.

Elliot: Just because she said it, and that he told her the same thing he told us?

Olivia looked at him

Olivia: El, I can feel it. I…

She couldn't speak. She took few seconds.

Olivia: If what she said is true, about them, their story, just admit it Elliot, there is a really small chance he's our rapist. He's her best friend…she knows him.

Elliot: Easy Liv, too easy…

Olivia: Elliot….

She took a deep breathe and looked at him, almost shy

Olivia: you're my best friend, El…I know you would never rape a woman.

Elliot: Liv, please don't do that!

Olivia: What? That's exactly the same thing! Imagine you would be in his shoes…I'd fight for you like Gillian is fighting for Conor! We need to think again about this case.

*end of flashback*

Elliot was laying on a bed n the crib. He needed time alone, in a quiet environment to think. The words of Olivia were still in his mind. "You're my best friend". They still had no idea how this guy could be innocent, all the evidences lead to him. But he had a doubt now. How could a woman trust a man this way? Of course he trusted Olivia. A lot. He knew she would do anything to protect him. And his family. His family. Olivia had always been there for them. And she had nothing. No family. Her work was her family. She had been turned down for adoption. That was nonsense for him. Olivia. A unique woman. A gorgeous one, of course. His partner. His best friend. "You're my best friend". He fell asleep with these words spinning in his mind.


	3. When personal feelings interact with job

**When personal feelings interact with job**

When she woke up that morning, she felt still tired. She turned the alarm off and rested in bed. She breathed heavily. This Conor case affected her more than she thought. Every case involving kids affected her more than she thought.

"You need to move your ass, Olivia, and go over this. Your file for adoption was rejected, you have no man in your life…maybe it's your destiny. Maybe you're not meant to be a mother. Just a cop. Who helps victims. Yeah, that's it! I'm a cop who helps victims. Who could say that? I'm here for others, I'm here for kids of other mothers… Yeah, move your ass, Olivia, get out of this bed, and prepare yourself for a new day as a cop-who-helps-victims.

She jumped in the shower, chose her clothes and went to the precinct.

She entered the office with a big "Good morning guys!" that surprised other cops. Some answered back, some just smiled. Fin was already there.

Fin: Hey Liv! 'morning! What's up?

Olivia: I'm a cop who helps victims!

Fin: ….mmmhhh Yeah…what's new in this?

Olivia: Nothing! I just got up this morning with this idea! I'm a cop who helps victims!

Fin: Wow…baby girl, what did you do last night?

Olivia: Well, let me remind me….I went to bed!

Fin: Alone?

Olivia: Fin! Of course alone! I'm a cop who helps victims, I've no time for flirting around!

Fin: Ok, just shut up, Liv, or I call Huang.

Munch: Good morning dear colleagues! What's new in the world this morning? Did the government confess there are files about every citizen in this country?

Olivia: You know they'll never confess that, John!

Fin: Olivia! Don't invite him going on this subject, please!

Kathy entered the room quickly, Eli in her arms.

Kathy: Good morning everybody, does someone know where Elliot is?

Olivia: 'morn…'xcuse me?

Kathy: He didn't come back home last night. He said he had a lot of paperwork to fill in and that he would be right on time this morning for the appointment with the doctor for Eli!

Olivia: He's sick?

Kathy: No, he's fine, it's just a routine control. Where's Elliot? We'll be late!

Olivia: Wait a minute, I'll check in the crib.

She ran upstairs, opened the door as quiet as possible.

Olivia: He's in here! I wake him up.

She entered the room and went near Elliot. She put her hand and his arm and tried to shake him up. He was fully asleep. She shook him harder.

Olivia: Elliot! El! El, wake up! Kathy's here waiting for you!

Elliot jumped

Elliot: What! What's going on?

Olivia: El, it's nine already, Kathy's here, and she's waiting for you!

Elliot: Oh God! Eli's appointment!

Olivia: Exactly!

Elliot: Thank you Liv.

He rubbed his face with his hands.

Olivia: Are you alright?

He took a deep breathe, looked at her. She was beautiful. He liked the way she put make up her brown eyes. Just a little make up to reveal all the intensity of her gaze. Her hair was free. He liked that. She was wearing a brown shirt and a white top that matched completely her eyes. Her necklaces were melted as usual. She was wearing jeans and small heels that show when she was walking that she was not only a cop, but a woman with curves of a woman. A real woman. A gorgeous one.

Olivia: Elliot? You alright?

Elliot: Yeah…yeah I'm fine thanks. I just needed time….

Olivia: To wake up, I saw that. Well, hurry up, now!

Elliot: Yeah, you're right.

He stood and looked at her.

Elliot: Thank you Liv.

Olivia smiled at him and left.

Elliot took few seconds more before coming downstairs.

Kathy: Elliot!

Elliot: Yeah, Kathy I know I'm sorry…really I am! Do I have enough time to shower?

Kathy: Nope! You'll do that after, please hurry!

They left.

Few minutes driving later, they were waiting in a room full of mothers and kids. Some were quiet, some were crying, others were coloring papers. Kathy tried to give occupation to her son, she had brought some toys for him.

Elliot looked at a mother with her daughter. She was brown hair, quite tall, and she was obviously crazy about her daughter. She laughed when her daughter played with her.

_*Flashback* _

Cragen came to his detectives.

Cragen: What's going on here? Who's she? His lawyer?

Elliot: No, Cap, she's…

Olivia: His best friend. We could not obtain a thing from this guy and they are really close so we…I… thought maybe she could help!

Elliot noticed she changed the "we" in "I". "Don't protect me Liv", he thought.

Cragen: You know it's not legal! Did it work?

Olivia: Well, in some way, yes….I'm sure he's innocent, Cap, but…..How a man could be innocent and guilty in the same time?

Cragen: Because we missed something! I trust you Olivia, and if you are sure of you, do your best to prove he's innocent.

Elliot: Ok, but what do we do now?

Cragen: We have no other choice than keeping him behind bars for the moment. Work as fast as possible. If he's really innocent there's no need for him to experience jail.

He left

Olivia opened the door and asked Gillian to come out. Gillian hugged Conor, and exited.

Gillian: I'm sure he's innocent.

Olivia: I agree.

Gillian: He can be released then?

Olivia: We can't.

Gillian: Why?

Olivia: Because as crazy as it sounds, we have to prove he's innocent. We'll do our best for that, be sure.

Gillian: Ok… I'll come back tomorrow.

Olivia: Ok. Thanks for coming.

Gillian left the two detectives. Olivia looked at Elliot:

Olivia: What do we do now?

Elliot: Liv,…I don't know. We have to think fast. The only solid point we have is the testimony of his best friend. It will never be enough in trial.

Olivia: Let's read again the testimony of the victim, and his. Maybe we'll finally find a different point that would lead somewhere.

Elliot: Yeah, ok… Could you do that first? I'd like to talk to him. Alone. From man to man.

Olivia: El….

Elliot: I promise I won't hit him. I … There's something I don't understand, I just want to talk. I'll turn the micro off.

Olivia: Ok, but I'll come back in ten minutes to check if he's still alive!

Elliot smiled: "Deal!"

She smiled back and left him. He entered the room.

Conor: What? I told you everything!

Elliot: I know! I just have some questions!

Conor: What about?

Elliot: Gillian.

Conor: No, we don't date, she's my best friend, yes, I'm the father of her wonderful girls, but no, we didn't sleep together!

Elliot: Wow…

Conor: I'm used to say the same thing every time we meet people asking about us.

Elliot: No, it's ok, she told us how you met. Incredible, your story, man!

Conor: What! Now you think she lied to you?

Elliot: No, nope! I…I'm just impressed, that's all!

Conor: What's impressive? The fact I offered to be the father of her kids without touching her? You know what's impressive? Gillian! She is the only one who trusted me at first sight. She is the only one who gave me a chance to act as a man and not as the jerk I was used to be. She is the only one who can yell at me without hating me. She just took me as I am. She made me a better man. She made me realize I could be a good man. She knows me by heart. I can't lie to her. That's impossible, she can read my face, my eyes. She can tell you how I feel just listening to my voice. She means everything for me! She's my world!

Elliot: and you don't date?

Conor: Noooo! How could I explain you? I'd never….How long have you been working with your partner?

Elliot: …. More than ten years now…. What does this have to do with you?

Conor: You partner's gorgeous too, but she's your partner, did you two have ever had sex?

Elliot: ….. No! I'm married!

Conor: And is it the only thing that keeps you….

Elliot: Wait! Stop! We are not talking about Olivia and I, I just wanted to know how a man could give his sperm to his best friend without wanting sex with her?

Conor: Oh…I see! That's because you want your partner in bed, so you don't unders….

Conor could not finish his words. Elliot gripped his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

Conor: Ooohh…did I strike a nerve?

Elliot released his grip and let Conor go.

Elliot: I'm sorry. I had to be sure you were not lying to Gillian and to us.

Conor: Yeah, let's pretend that!

With these words Elliot left the room.

Elliot walked straight to his desk.

Olivia: Hey, you finished before I could check on Conor's life! Do I need to?

Elliot looked at her but answered nothing. He took his coat and passed the doors.

Olivia ran after him.

Olivia: Hey! El! What's going on?

She caught his arm and he turned to her.

Elliot: I'm fine Liv, I need time to think.

Olivia: about what?

Elliot: This….this case…I… Just let me some time alone, would you?

Olivia: Okay…

He entered the elevator.

_*End of flashback*_

Kathy: Elliot!

Elliot jumped at the touch of his wife.

Elliot: Sorry, Kath, I was lost in my thoughts.

Kathy: The doctor's waiting for us.

They entered the doctor's office. The walls were full of drawings. Different kids, different ages. All were colorful. Some kids drew animals, others some forms not really clear but cute, some drew their family. He had some drawings like this at his desk. Before. When his kids were younger. He remembered when his kids gave them to him. Every time it was the best present ever. He was so proud, he used to show them to Olivia. She used to smile, always. She used to always look at them with interest, making comments about some drawings. He understood Conor now. He felt so selfish by this moment. He needed to talk to Olivia. He wanted to help her. But how? Could he really help her? Did she really want to experience pregnancy alone? Well, she wouldn't be as alone as he thought first. Everybody at work would help her, support her. If one day Olivia had a baby, it would be the baby of the unit. With Grand Daddy Don, Uncles Fin and Munch… Uncle Elliot… Uncle Elliot or Daddy Elliot? Would he be ready to give his sperm to Olivia so that she could be the mother she had to be? Would he be ready for that? Would she accept? What would think Kathy? Should he talk about it to his wife?

Doctor: you have a big boy, you can be proud. He's really in a good health, keep going like this!

Kathy: Thank you, doctor.

Elliot: yeah…Thank you.

Elliot took his son in his arms and they left.

Kathy: Elliot, I know you are not the kind of guy who speaks about his job, but you have been so distant since this morning…

Elliot: I'm sorry, Kathy. I… There are some things going on in my mind.

Kathy: Want to talk about it?

Elliot: No….

Kathy: yeah…of course.

Elliot: Listen Kathy…I… there is something I'd like to talk about but…I'm confused now…

Kathy: Ok… see you tonight?

Elliot: Maybe…I'll call you later.

Kathy: Ok…

He left her and hailed a cab to come back at work.


	4. More about Conor

More about Conor

He went to his locker to pick up new clothes and took a shower.

When he came back at his desk, everybody was on phone. Olivia hung up first.

Olivia: Guess what?

Elliot: What?

Olivia: Something new about the case!

Elliot: Something to prove he's innocent?

Olivia: we don't know yet and that's just suppositions, but…

Elliot: but what?

Olivia: Conor's been adopted when he was a baby. Never knew his parents. He grew up in a foster family amongst other brothers and sisters. He was the only one adopted.

Elliot: And?

Olivia: El! Where did you leave your brain?

Elliot: And you which pills did you swallow this morning?

Olivia: Ok….Is Eli alright?

Elliot: Yes, he is! Why?

Olivia: You seem so…in a bad mood…

Elliot: Something's on my mind. Don't worry. Keep going…so you want to make researches on Conor's family?

Olivia: Yep!

Elliot: To find what? A bad twin?

Olivia: It's the only explanation available, El. Or someone tried to trap him. But there is no real reason for that. He doesn't really have enemies.

Elliot: Who came with this brilliant idea?

Munch: I did! And I'm proud of it! Don't forget to buy me a drink after we'll prove he's innocent and that his twin did rape Ashley!

Elliot: Ok…. Where do we start?

Olivia: I'd like to interview Gillian; she surely has details about his past.

Elliot: I don't want to interview him, he doesn't trust me.

Munch: I'll do it.

Fin: Elliot, why don't we visit the victim again? If he really has a twin there is maybe a little detail that will help us to make a difference between Conor and his maybe-twin !

Elliot: yeah, let's do that! See ya, Liv!

Olivia: Sure, bye!

She watched him walk away. She was sure something was wrong with him. She had to ask him later.

Olivia went to Cragen's office, informed him about the situation and left the precinct to go to the hotel were Gillian was settled.

She asked at the reception showing her badge and took the elevator to the 10th floor. As she exited the elevator she saw Gillian locking the door.

Olivia: Hey, Gillian!

Gillian: Good morning Detective. What can I do for you?

Olivia: Do you have a moment to talk?

Gillian: Well, I wanted to visit Conor.

Olivia: My colleague is interviewing him right now.

Gillian: About what? He already said everything.

Olivia: About the same thing I'd like to speak with you, his past.

Gillian: Ok… Where do you want to go?

Olivia: There is a coffee place across the street

Gillian: ok, let's go.

Few minutes later they were both seating, hands around their cup of coffee.

Gillian: So….what do you want to know about Conor's past?

Olivia: Siblings, parents…

Gillian: He's been adopted. He doesn't like to talk about it because he doesn't feel like he was adopted. He really feels like being a complete part of his family. And so do his brothers, sisters and parents of course. He was lucky. He knows that. That's why he doesn't like to talk about it.

Olivia: Did he ever talk to you about his biological parents?

Gillian: No. Never.

Olivia: So, you don't know if he had looked for them, or if he has a brother….

Gillian: No…why?

Olivia: I can't say anything.

Gillian: I'm sorry. I can't tell you more. Anything else?

Olivia had few seconds of hesitation. Gillian felt Olivia wanted to ask something.

Olivia: No... Thanks.

Gillian: You know you're a bad liar as a cop?

Olivia: How's that?

Gillian: I can tell you want to ask me something, but you didn't, so I guess it has to do with the fact that my best friend is the father of my daughters? It seems to always disturb people.

Olivia smiled.

Olivia: Well, it is none of my business, so I won't.

Gillian: What do you want to know?

Olivia: Nothing, really… Do you want me to drive you to the police station?

Gillian: Oh thanks!

They both paid their bill and left.

After lunch they were all in front of their working board, discussing of new details, or the lack of new details about the case. Gillian had been allowed to lunch with Conor in the interview room, under the eye of Cragen.

Melinda came through the doors in a hurry.

Melinda: I have a match!

Fin: 'bout what?

Melinda: Elliot asked me to register the DNA of Conor in the data base, and no match.

Munch: Didn't you just say you have a match?

Melinda: Don't be so impatient!

Cragen: Time's against us, Melinda!

Melinda: I had no positive match in this State. But I have a positive in Florida!

Cragen: In Florida? Did you ask the Feds?

Melinda: No, I have a good friend there…

Munch: And you told yourself to contact all your friends all around the country?

Melinda: That's funny, Munch, sorry I wanted to try something!

Cragen: I'm not! Well, we can't really explain this to the Court but…so…

Melinda: Match is Robert Mitchell. Same DNA.

Fin: Ok… Let's find him.

Melinda: How will you do that? New York's big city!

Fin: Yes, and as he's not living here he probably booked a room in town, we'll begin by the neighborhood of Ashley's building.

Melinda: Good idea!

Fin: That's why I'm a detective, and you a legist!

Melinda she smiled and left.

All the detectives picked up their phones and dialed numbers of different hotels near the victim's building.


	5. Talks

Talks

When someone could find a Robert Mitchell registered in a hotel, detectives left the precinct to check.

By the end of the day the detectives still had no clue about where the new suspect was. All the Robert Mitchells they met were not the right one. They left pictures at hotels receptions, but came back frustrated.

Cragen suggested to his team to eat something together in one of the meeting rooms to think again about all what they learnt during the day. They ordered and all went to different place to relax for a while. Munch went to the roof, Fin in the crib, Olivia decided to take a hot shower. When she came back she saw Cragen, Fin and Munch in one of the meeting rooms.

Olivia: Do you know where Elliot is?

Cragen: Haven't seen him. Maybe on the roof?

Munch: No, I was on the roof.

Fin: I was in the crib.

Olivia: Ok… I'll try to find him. Don't wait for us to eat!

She went in the hallway, and pushes the door leading to the stairs. She stood there few seconds and decided to climb upstairs. She climbed two levels and saw Elliot seating on stairs.

Olivia: Hey, El…what are you doing here? We're looking for you, diner's served.

Elliot: Yeah, well…thanks, but… I'm not hungry.

She sat next to him.

Olivia: What's going on?

Elliot: It's….it's too complicated Olivia, I can't talk about it now.

Saying this he took her hand in his.

Elliot: Thank you Liv.

Olivia: For what?

Elliot: For always being there.

Olivia: You know that's not true.

Elliot: Yes it is. Even if you spent months far away.

Olivia: See, I'm not always there.

Elliot: I know I am the one who pushed you to leave.

Olivia: El….

Elliot: I'm sorry.

She looked at him in the eyes.

Elliot: I'm sorry I pushed you away.

Olivia: That's past Elliot. It's over. I'm here now.

Elliot: I know. Thank you.

He was still holding her hand in his and Olivia didn't feel comfortable. She took her hand back and stood.

Olivia: Diner's served Elliot, and even if you're not hungry you'd better eat something, the night will be a long one.

She took the stairs down and for few seconds Elliot watched her walking away, before joining her.

They were all eating and debating about details and evidences they had so far when one detective came in the room.

Detective: Captain, you should hear that!

They all stood up and followed the detective who picked up his phone and put the micro on.

Detective: Madam, can you repeat what you told me?

Woman: Yeah…As I told you I'm working at Gino's, I'm the housekeeper. My boyfriend works in a hotel and he told me cops were looking for someone. I saw the guy of the picture at Gino's that night.

Captain: Madam, here is Captain Cragen. Thanks for your call but we know he was there.

Detective: Wait Captain, listen until the end. Keep going, madam.

Woman: I saw the guy coming twice in the bar. But not with the same clothes. I thought I was crazy first. The first one I saw went to the bar, but I've not seen him after, so when I saw the second one at the entrance once again, that's when I thought I was crazy. This one came near I'm used to work. The back of the bar. He sat at one table, alone and spent all the night watching someone in the bar but I don't know who. I didn't really pay attention because the bar was crowded and I had a lot to do. But I'm sure he sat there for a long time.

All detectives looked at each other.

Cragen: Pardon my question madam, but are you sure?

Woman: Yes, I am! I wouldn't have called you if not!

Cragen: Could you come here to register your statement?

Woman: I…yeah, but that's not easy for me to come.

Cragen: Ok, I send you two of my detectives. Where are you now?

Woman: At home, I don't work tonight.

Cragen asked the detective to grab a piece of paper and write her address.

Cragen: Munch, Fin, please pick up this precious witness.

They both took their coats and hurried to the entrance of the building.

Cragen came back to his desk leaving Elliot and Olivia alone.

Olivia: Coffee?

Elliot: Yep.

They headed to the coffee machine.

Elliot: Liv, about what I said before…

She looked at him.

Elliot: There is something else I'd like to talk about but I don't know how. I don't want to be clumsy.

Olivia: Ok…what's going on?

Elliot: I can't stop thinking of Gillian.

Olivia: What???

Elliot: No!! Not this way Liv… She didn't find a man for her family. Neither did you.

Olivia: Wow, Elliot, stop, please…not now… not here. I don't want…

Elliot: Liv, listen to me please, I don't know if I could talk about this later. I know it's not the right moment, I know it's not the right place, but please, listen to me.

She breathed heavily.

Olivia: Not here

Elliot: Where?

Olivia: …Roof…

Elliot: Ok.

They took their cups of coffee and took the stairs to the roof. Elliot opened the door first and let Olivia walk outside. She went to the parapet. He came on her right side.

Elliot: Liv… I know you want a child. I know you'd be a great mother. When I saw Gillian, how proud she was of her daughters, I….Liv…you may refuse, but if you want I could be your Conor… I could…..give you…my…sperm…so that you could get pregnant and have a wonderful baby….

She closed her eyes biting her lip.

Elliot: Well, I didn't say that the fact I could be the father of your baby, this one would be….

Olivia: I got it, El.

Elliot: I know it can be a surprise for you. I have to tell you I haven't spoken of this to Kathy yet, but…when I spoke to Conor, I…. Liv…. Let me do this for you if you want to. I'll talk to Kathy, I'm sure she'll understand, and even if it's not the case, I mean…it's my decision. Liv, can you think about it, please? I don't wait for an answer now, or tomorrow, but once you decide, just tell me, ok? Whatever your answer will be, ok?

She shook her head. She couldn't answer. She had feared he would do this offer one day. She had feared this, but she wanted to know if he ever would do this offer. All these contradictions were battling inside of her head, of her heart. Elliot left the roof, letting her space and time to think, to breathe. He didn't want to be a burden at that moment.

As she heard the door closing she could not hold her tears longer. A moan escaped from her lips as she took her head in her hands and sat on the floor. It was cold. The little wind was cold. But she didn't care. She didn't feel anything else than her heart beating so quick. She bit one of her fingers not to cry out loud and she took small quick breathes.

"_Stop, stop, stop this right now Benson. It's not the moment. You have plenty of work, a victim is waiting for you to catch the perp. Stop, stop, stop….don't cry. Not now…don't cry, stop this Benson…STOP THIS…"_

She took a deep breathe, swiped her tears and stood up. She looked beyond the building, took another breathe and walked to the door, back to the inside.

She went to the bathroom and put fresh water on her jaw, on her neck. She checked on her eyes. With a small chance no one would notice she cried. She went back to the main room and went to the coffee machine. She forgot hers on the roof, she needed a new one. A strong one. She took a sip and sat at her desk. Elliot looked at her. He knew she had cried. He knew it wasn't the moment to ask her if she was ok. He knew she wasn't. He knew this matter was a sensitive one. He knew it wasn't the right moment either for the talk they had, but he knew he had to do it. He feared she would refuse. He would be so proud of being the father of her child. He realized he was still looking at her and led his eyes back on the papers he was reading.


	6. New results

A moment later Munch and Fin came back to the precinct with the woman they had to pick up.

Munch: Guess who deserve the medal of the best boss?

Cragen: I do, of course!

Munch: Yeah of course, but apart from you?

Fin: What a bootlicker!

Cragen: Tell us, John!

Munch: Gino's! After we talk to miss…what's your name again?

Woman: Becky!

Fin: You should be ashamed, man!

Munch: Becky called her boss to verify if he kept the credit cards receipts for that night…guess what?

Elliot: You have the receipt?

Munch: Yes!

Olivia: Do you want a cookie for that?

Munch: Hey! Don't be so jealous, Liv! You'll have the honor to ask your old friends from Computer Crimes to follow all the payments he made.

He held her the receipt. She got up from her seat and took the piece of paper.

Olivia: Thanks!

She left the room to ask the CC team.

Her friends form the Computer Crimes Unit…. Not really a time Eliot liked to remember. She was still in New York, yes. But not as his partner. They worked at the same floor, could see each other for coffee breaks…but no. He hadn't gone to her. She asked for a transfer. He was supposed to be the one to do the first step for their reconciliation. He didn't. She did. Before leaving. Again. Far away this time. No clue where she was. He noticed one morning she was gone. She hadn't told him. She had just…disappeared. Yeah, this time was a complete mess. He felt useless, alone, empty inside, like a ghost always looking for his chains. He needed his roc, and his roc was…Liv. Yes, his family was part of him. He needed his family. To live with an inch in real life. But he needed her. To stay strong. To stay sane.

Olivia walked in the Computer Crimes Unit.

Olivia: Hey Bill, what's up?

Bill: Wow! Look who's coming back guys!

Olivia: I have a favor to ask of you…that's all…

Bill: Mmmhh… don't know… Lots of work, you know the perps are everywhere on the net and some colleagues are in hol…

Olivia: Ok, Bill, what's the price?

Bill: You know sweetheart, you know…

Olivia: Ok for a diner, only a diner, Bill!

Bill: ….Deal! What can I do for you?

Olivia: Track the movements of this count.

Bill: Like it's already done!

He took the paper from her hand.

Few hours later, late in the night Bill came through the SVU doors.

Bill: Livia! Your perp is not really smart!

Olivia lifted her head form her desk.

Olivia: What do you have?

Bill: He went in different places that I listed here, but most of the payments are made in the same neighborhood!

Olivia stood up and went to him.

Bill: You alright?

Olivia: I'm tired.

Bill: Where are your colleagues?

Olivia: Munch and Fin are having a coffee on the roof. Don't know where Cragen is.

Bill: Stabler?

Olivia: Home.

Bill: Whatever…the list of the different places. Don't forget our dinner, Livia.

Olivia smiled at him and looked at the list.

Olivia: I won't. I made a promise!

Bill: Like cops keep promises!

Olivia: Hey, Bill…maybe you're this kind of cop, I'm not. If I say we'll have dinner, we'll have!

Bill: When?

Olivia: As soon as this perp is stopped.

Bill: And then you'll have a new one to catch…

Olivia: Bill, I promised.

Bill: Ok…see you later, sweetheart!

He walked away

Olivia: I'm not you're sweetheart!

Still walking Bill lifted one finger in the air:

Bill: Not yet!

Olivia laughed and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Cragen's number.

Olivia: Hey Cap, we have something here. Ok… I'll do that. Yeah…talk you later.

She ran upstairs and opened the door of the roof.

Olivia: Hey guys, we have something!

*Downstairs*

Fin: Where's Cragen?

Olivia: Talking to his boss.

Fin: You want me to believe he's talking to his boss so late?

Olivia: That's what he said. So…if we can divide different teams all around here I think we could have more information about where this b*******'s staying.

Munch gave instructions to other detectives and they all went outside.

Munch: Liv, as Elliot is sleeping quietly in his comfortable warm bed you need another partner. As Cap' s not here, I'll stay. Go with Fin, would you?

Olivia: Ok, boss!

Fin smirked.

Fin: We're gone, boss!

Munch: Hey!

Fin and Olivia looked at each other while grabbing their coats and smile. They both came down to the parking.

Fin: Liv, how to you feel?

Olivia: Tired, like everyone here, why?

Fin: Liv… I saw your face, I saw your eyes, you cried earlier.

Olivia: Don't think about it, Fin. I'm fine. Really I am.

Fin: No you're not but you don't want to tell me.

Olivia: Don't worry, I can stay focused on the job.

Fin: That's not what I was saying.

Olivia: I know. Don't worry, Fin. But thanks for asking.


	7. Tracking down the suspect

Arrived at destination all cops split to cover the largest area possible. Some went to drugstores and had to wake up owners, others asked beggars in the street. Fin and Olivia entered a dirty hotel. The tv was on and loud. The receptionist was laughing heavily watching an old movie. The light inside was yellow, and a smell of fries was coming from nowhere. There was a little couch at the entrance with cushions in a complete mess. This hotel was not really welcoming. Without any doubt people booking here were not tourists but more in research of lust.

Fin: Hey! Someone's here?

Receptionist: What?

Fin: Police! We have some questions.

Receptionist: I don't know anything!

Olivia: About what? We haven't asked anything yet!

Receptionist: Yeah…it's always the same thing. I don't really look at the people coming here, they pay for the bedroom in cash and in advance, I don't care about what they do inside¨

Fin: This guy came here?

The receptionist finally decided to get up from his chair and looked at the picture.

Receptionist: Maybe…

Fin: How's that "maybe"?

Receptionist: Well…you know…a lot of people passing on….

Olivia: Fin, is Gambler still in vice squad? I owe him a favor….

Receptionist: Wow wow wow !!! Ok, fine… room 16

Fin: Is here now?

Receptionist: Yeah…

Fin took his walkie-talkie and called colleagues.

Fin: Suspect in hotel room 16, I recall…Suspect in hotel room 16, Benson and Tutuola checking first. Please come here. Over

They both took the hallway and walked as quiet as possible near the bedroom. Olivia knocked at the door.

Olivia said with a horny voice: Room service, honey! I heard you had a very bad day and I'm sure I can help you forgetting the bad things you went through!

They heard noise inside. They listened as close to the door as they could. They both took their guns in hands.

They heard footsteps coming to the door, the sound of the key turning, and the door creaking. Robert took a look quickly. Olivia held her gun in her back while fin was hiding at the other side of the door. Olivia let her free arm against the door frame.

Olivia: Hi, Bobby….can I call you Bobby? I've heard you're a lonely guy tonight…

Robert took time to detail her body.

Robert: You're hot honey, but you don't look like a hooker. Who are you?

Olivia: I prefer not to look like a hooker, you know, because of cops around…Can I enter? I promise I have more interesting stuff under my clothes…

Robert: Sure…

He opened the door widely and Olivia entered and then Fin. They both showed their badges.

Fin: Police! Robert Mitchel, you're under arrest for the rape…..

Fin could not finish his sentence. Mitchel turned to him and hit him with his elbow. Olivia rushed to him but he took Fin's gun and shot her. She screamed in pain and fell down.

Fin: Olivia! Shit!

Olivia: It's ok, he shot in my arm…ran after him, Fin!

He took his walkie-talkie:

Fin: Suspect ran away in direction of the back of the hotel. Cop down, send an ambulance, I recall… Suspect ran away in direction of the back of the hotel. Cop down, send an ambulance!

He let the walkie-talkie on the floor.

Olivia: It's ok, Fin, it hurts but I'm fine.

Fin: Let me check.

He looked at the wound. The bullet was shot in her arm but didn't stay inside. A lot if blood came from the wound and Fin could not see how much she was hurt.

He pressed his hand on her wound to stop the blood flooding. Olivia screamed.

Fin: Sorry babe. You know I have to.

She sat and let her back against the bed.

Olivia: I know…..

She put her head on the bed and tried to breathe as much as she could. She looked back at Fin.

Olivia: What?

Fin: Nothing.

Olivia: Fin….

Fin: I know you are not alright!

Olivia: I've just been shot!

Fin: That's not what I mean. I saw you cried earlier and you keep going on telling me you're fine, but you're not. So if you don't want to talk about it that's because Elliot is involved, isn't it?

Olivia: Fin…

Fin: I was sure. You know what I think!

Olivia: Fin I've ever lived in New York!

Fin: I know! But you need to stay away from him. He's not a good partner for you, he can't be a good friend… he's just a pile of…

Olivia: Stop!

Fin: Why don' we quit together? We could apply somewhere else in the country! I'll be your partner! I'll be a better friend!

Olivia: Fin, that's more complicated… I'm… in love.

Fin: I know! It's written on your face Liv. The only guy who doesn't see it is Elliot himself!

Olivia: He offered me to be the father of my child. If I want to.

Fin: Such a great guy! What did you say?

Olivia: Nothing yet.

Fin: Ok, Liv, now listen to me. Now that he made this offer to you, it will haunt you forever. Quit, Liv. Tell him your feelings and leave NY. Move on with your life. Find another place to rebuild yourself. Without him.

Olivia: I need him.

Fin: No you don't!

Olivia: I feel lonely without him.

Fin: Like you don't when he's with you!

Olivia: Fin…

Fin: You know I'm right. I'm sick of seeing you sad. I want to see a big smile on your lips day after day! You deserve to be happy, Liv!

The aids came in the room and asked Fin to release his pressure on her arm. They took care of her before driving her to hospital. In the ambulance she didn't say a word. Fin was sitting next to her and looked at her all the way long to the hospital.

Once they arrived at Mercy General Cragen and Munch ran to the reception to get some news about Olivia. They found Fin waiting in the hallway.

Fin: She's fine. She needs a surgery, but not a big deal. Did they catch Mitchel?

Cragen: yeah…Huang's talking to him.

Fin: He hasn't asked for a lawyer yet?

Munch: It seems it hasn't!

Fin: That guy's crazy!

Cragen: Fin, did you call Elliot?

Fin: Why would I?

Cragen: She's is partner!

Fin: He's sleeping peacefully and she's fine.

Cragen: He has the right to know.

Fin: I don't think so.

Cragen: That's not an option, Fin. You were with her when it happened. Call him!

Fin took his mobile and went outside. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

Elliot: Stabler!

Fin: Sorry to wake up you up during your sweet dreams Elliot, but I'm at Mercy General. Olivia's been shot.

Elliot jumped from his bed.

Elliot: WHAT? What the h***….

Fin: A mess when arresting Mitchel. She's fine, she's been shot in the arm, nothing important but Cragen wanted me to call you. You can go back to your bed, man. I'm taking care of her.

Elliot: Like you did when she was shot! You were with her, right?

Fin: Yeah…he kicked me in the face, took my gun and shot her. But we arrested him.

Elliot: I'm on my way¨

Fin: No need to! I'm there.

Elliot: Sh** up, Fin, I'm her partner. I'll be there in few minutes.

Elliot hung up.

Kathy: What happened?

Elliot: Olivia's been shot in the arm. She's at Mercy General. I've got to go.

He grabbed clothes, went to the bathroom and left the house few minutes later.


	8. Confessions

Elliot arrived at Mercy General as fast as he could. He ran in the hallway and nurses on his way asked him to slow down. He finally found the group.

Elliot: Where's she?

Fin: Calm down, still in surgery. Told you she's fine.

Elliot: What happened?

Fin: Already told you!

Elliot: Yeah, and from what I've heard you could have avoid this!

Fin: Man, she's fine! She's strong! It's just a bullet in the arm! She was conscious from the moment she received the bullet until she arrived here! She'll be ok! Don't act like you care about her!

Elliot: Can you repeat that?

Elliot came close to Fin.

Fin: You don't impress me at all, Stabler. I said you are a hypocrite, you don't really care about her!

Elliot punched Fin in his face. Cragen and Munch tried to separate them and Cragen pushed Elliot against a wall.

Cragen: Stop it right now you're both suspended! You're in a hospital!

A nurse came through the doors.

Nurse: Excuse me, what's going on here?

Munch: Too much testosterone in the same room.

Nurse: Who's Fin?

Fin: I am!

Nurse: She wants to see you, follow me.

Fin followed the nurse without looking at Elliot.

Cragen: Elliot, you'll have to apologize.

The nurse opened the door of a room and Fin entered after her. He saw a sleepy pale Olivia in a bed, her arm in bandage.

Fin: Hey, Liv…

He came closer. The nurse left

Olivia: Hey…

Fin: How do you feel?

Olivia: Apart from the pain of the surgery? I'm fine.

Fin: I'm sorry.

Olivia: It's ok, Fin. I wanted to tell you that you don't have to feel guilty of anything. We couldn't have seen that coming. And it's just a bullet in my arm, I won't be useful for some weeks, but I will recover.

Fin: Ok.

He smiled at her and added:

Fin: Elliot is in the hallway. Everybody's here. Do you want them to come, or do you prefer to stay alone?

Olivia: It's ok, let them in.

Fin went back to the hallway to tell them she agreed them to visit her. They all entered the room.

Munch: I should have brought flowers, sweetie, but all the florists are sleeping, isn't it a shame?

Olivia smiled.

Olivia: No worries Munch. I won't stay long here. If everything's alright, I leave tomorrow.

Cragen: Good to hear that! So I guess you need rest. Guys, let this super-strong-woman have some rest so that she can come back as soon as possible!

They all left except Elliot who took few seconds after Cragen closed the door to speak. He was looking at her and could keep his eyes away. She looked at the team go away and her eyes came back to Elliot.

Elliot: I'm sorry.

Olivia: Why? You were not there.

Elliot: That's the point.

Olivia: Don't blame Fin. There's nothing else he could have done.

Elliot: Liv! How can you…. When did you become so close together? I mean…you were hurt while arresting a perp with him…

Olivia: Elliot, stop it! I told you, it was not predictable. Period.

Elliot: So?

Olivia: So what?

Elliot: When did you two become so close?

Olivia: Elliot! We've been working together since a long time! What's the point Elliot?

Elliot: I should have been there. Why did nobody call me?

Olivia: The decision was made quickly. Cragen was even not here. El…

They looked at each other for a while without saying a word. Elliot broke first the silence.

Elliot asked timidly: Is there…something…between…you and…Fin?

Olivia stood speechless.

Elliot: I'm sorry, I don't have the right to ask this…sorry… Have a good rest Liv, call me if you need everything.

He went to the door, opened it.

Olivia: Elliot, don't leave.

He stopped, took few seconds to breathe and look at her.

Olivia: Close the door, Elliot, and come here.

She held her free hand to invite him to come closer. He closed the door and came to her, he took her hand. She managed to let him a little space on her bed and moaned in pain while moving. He sat.

Elliot: You ok?

Olivia: Yeah….Medication against the pain is efficient but some movements are painful even.

She took a deep breathe.

Olivia: Elliot, I don't want us to keep on going on this way. We barely speak to each other, we both hide things to each other, I can feel that. When was the last time we had a sincere conversation without a fight or something?

Elliot: Don't remember. What happened to us, Olivia? Where's the time when I could look into your eyes and know what you were thinking?

Olivia: Elliot … I don't date Fin. But that's true we're close. He's a friend. Even kind of brother. You don't know that but we spent a lot of evenings together, talking of nothing and all…

Elliot: I should have been the one…

Olivia: You were not available, Elliot. Some years ago you were more. I don't blame you. You have a family, it's obvious you come back home after work.

Elliot: Yeah, but there was a time we were closer. Like you and Fin, friends who could understand each other more than anybody else.

Olivia: Things have changed.

Elliot. What things?

Olivia bit her lip and looked away for few seconds.

Olivia: Elliot…Don't be hurt by what I'll say, but… I prefer being just your partner.

Elliot: I'm such a mess as a friend?

Olivia: Nope…

Elliot: Yes I am!

Olivia: Ok…maybe a little… but… That's easier. Keep work back on track. Nothing else.

Elliot took few seconds before answering.

Elliot: 'k… Whatever you want.

Olivia: So…about the offer you made earlier…I'm sorry. I can't. I…I really appreciated you did it, but I…can't…

Elliot looked at her and his gaze was really intense.

Elliot: Tell me why. Liv, you just pushed me away telling me things have changed, but what things? Why do you refuse? I need to know. I want to know.

Olivia: El…

Her eyes were now full of tears. She bit her lips once more and escaped a sob.

Olivia: What would I say to my child?

Elliot: What about?

Olivia: When he or she will ask details about its father?

Elliot: That your partner cared so much about you that he couldn't stand the fact you'd never be a mother.

Olivia let her tears fall down on her cheeks.

Olivia: I can't El…I can't…

Elliot: Why? It's the truth?

Olivia: No!, she whispered. She turned her head to the other side.

Elliot looked at her few seconds more and put his hand on her cheek to turned her head back. He put one arm on each side of her.

Elliot: What would you say?

She looked at him tearful for few seconds.

Olivia: That I worked with a man who offered me one day to be the father of my child. That I spent a lot of time by his side. That we've been through a lot of things together. That he has a wonderful family. That… That I loved this man more than my own life. That I couldn't stand being away from him, that I needed him every day, that I should have run away for good long time ago when I understood he'd never be mine. That I tried. But that I couldn't. I came back. That I tried to comfort myself telling me he was with me all the day for long working hours. That I needed him by my side even if I knew I'd never woke up in the morning next to him. That despite the fact it was killing me day after day a little more, I spent the best years of my life by his side as his partner.

She swiped her tears.

Olivia: You know I can't tell this to my child.

Elliot could not answer.

Olivia: I…Elliot, I'm sorry. I needed to be honest. We need to be. We've lost so many things these last years. I think we should end up our partnership being honest with each other.

Elliot: End up our partnership?

Olivia: I won't look at you in the eyes at work after what I've told you. You know we'd never be partners forever.

Elliot: Forever, no….until retirement only.

Olivia smiled: No, El. I can't. I can't anymore.

Elliot looked at her face for few seconds. He looked at her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. Her hair. Her cheeks. Her lips.

Elliot: Do you know what is it to be married to a woman that you love, but with which you're not in love anymore? Do you know how it feels to come back home, still thinking of your day, to the moments you spent with your partner, partner who you find absolutely gorgeous apart form the fact she's the strongest, smartest, the more compassionate woman you have ever met? That thinking of her your wife comes to kiss you and you still have the picture of your partner in mind when her lips touch yours?

Olivia put her hand on his mouth.

Olivia: Don't say that, Elliot! Don't say things you may regret after. You're the one who could lose a family.

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. Still holding her hand he put it down on the sheets. He stood up.

Elliot: You need to recover Liv, and for that you need to sleep. I let you now, but I'll be there when you'll be released from hospital.

He put his hands on each side of her shoulders and leaned to her.

Elliot: Olivia Benson, I forbid you to leave New York without saying a word. I forbid you to leave the unit before, while or after your recovery. I forbid you to ask for a new partner inside the unit. I forbid you to leave me. Because I need you. Because I want you by my side day after day.

He leaned closer and stopped few inches of her lips.

Elliot: I love you Olivia, even if you don't want to hear this, I do love you. I don't know how I will handle this, I have never known, but the thing I'm sure of, is that I need you.

He kissed her softly on her lips.

Olivia: El…

Elliot: I can't breathe without you. I'm miserable without you.

He kissed her once more but this time she didn't object. She let him kiss her and put her hand on his neck to hold him as close as possible. Their kiss was soft first but then they both let their love talk and their kiss became a passionate one. Olivia felt as if her heart would explode in a minute and they both felt their hearts beating faster and harder. They broke the kiss. He gently kissed her once more.

Elliot: Promise me you won't leave once I'll leave this room.

Olivia: I promise.

Elliot: Have a good night, Liv. Sleep as much as you can. Call me when you wake up, and I'll bring you whatever you want to eat or drink.

Olivia smiled: Cool.

Elliot smiled at her. He brushed her lips with his and left the room.


	9. New mornings

THANK YOU for the reviews !!

I hope you'll like this chapter as well,

Just R&R !!

The following morning Elliot arrived at hospital with a bunch of roses. He walked to Olivia's room, knocked at the door softly and opened it wide enough to take a quick look and verify that she was still asleep. She wasn't in her bed. He felt his stomach drop down on the floor. His heart began beating harder. He closed the door and went to the nurse office.

Elliot: Excuse me!

The nurses were talking about a patient and didn't pay attention to him. He stepped forward to them.

Elliot: Excuse me!!

Nurse: Good morning, what are you doing here?

Elliot: I'm looking for Olivia Benson, room 221. She's not in her bed.

Another nurse: Yeah, she wanted to walk, I let her go outside, in the garden.

Elliot: Thank you!

He hurried to the doors. She was sitting on a bench, looking at other patients walking with families or nurses.

Elliot came to her as quiet as possible. Olivia smiled

Olivia: Good morning Elliot!

She turned to him.

Elliot: How did you know?

Olivia: Your cologne and your footsteps!

He came to sit next to her. He held her the roses.

Elliot: Good morning, Liv.

She looked at the flowers, smiled at him, and pushes the flowers so that she could reach his lips. She kissed him softly on the lips.

Olivia: Thanks, they are beautiful.

Elliot: As you have your arm wrapped I guess you won't take the flowers? Do you want me to hold them until I find a vase?

Olivia: You won't have to wait too long. Apparently I can go out this morning. I have to go back to my room and wait for the doctor.

Elliot: Did you already have breakfast?

Olivia: Yeah, but…a hospital one…

Elliot: Ok, so depending on the time you'll leave, I can bring you to some place to have brunch?

Olivia: Actually I'd prefer to go home and have a long hot shower in my bathroom that doesn't smell hospital.

They walked to the entrance.

Elliot: Ok, so we'll pick up some food on the way! Ready to go back to your bed?

Olivia: Yep!

Elliot: How do you feel?

Olivia: It's ok….I think I'll need patience…I won't use my arm until some weeks and… I already want to be in some weeks.

Elliot smiled: I'll take care of you, Liv.

Olivia: I know

Elliot: And so will Fin.

Olivia stopped. He looked at her.

Elliot: I want to apologize and tell him you'll need him as well.

Olivia: Wow…

Elliot smiled.

Elliot: What?

Olivia smiled at him and bit her lip. She walked in front of him.

Elliot: Liv, if you want to kiss me…do it! Don't look at me like that and do nothing. It kills me.

She laughed.

Olivia: El, you were married yesterday and you're still this morning. I don't want to be the other woman. I can't do that to Kathy. Even if I love you with all of my heart…your family is so precious. I don't want you to wreck that!

Elliot: I know. I know…Neither do I. I have to talk to Kathy.

Olivia: El…whatever your decision will be…. I want you to be sure of what you'll do. I don't ask you to choose between Kathy and me. I don't have the right to. I just want to be sure you won't regret anything. You know….maybe I could ask for transf…

Elliot: Stop! Don't say anything, Liv. Do not say a word. I don't want to hear that now.

Olivia: Maybe I could recover somewhere else. Another city…It will let you enough space to think, it will let me….

Elliot: Shh…..

He came close to her

Elliot: Olivia, if you add a word, I promise I kiss you right now to shut up your mouth!

Olivia: Ok!

Elliot: Good.

He walked a little further, stopped and came back to her.

Olivia: What?

Elliot: "OK!"

Olivia: What?

Elliot: It's a word! You should have said nothing!

He put his hand behind her neck and kissed her on the lips before she could protest. He was interrupted by the sound of his mobile.

Elliot: Stabler! Ok, right Captain, I'll be there in a minute!

He hung up.

Olivia: New case?

Elliot: None of your business, you're in recovery!

Olivia: El!

Elliot: Be nice with the doctor, and…I'll call you later, ok?

Olivia: Yep, no problem.

Elliot: Liv…

Olivia: I won't pack my bags, Elliot. When you'll call me, I'll answer, ok?

Elliot: Ok… I love you.

Olivia: Yeah, so do I but you still don't have the right…

Elliot: To tell ya…Yeah, got it.

He left. She looked at him walking away and came back to her room.

This had gone so fast.

Olivia has been released form hospital at the end of the morning; she went home, ordered food and took a long bath to relax. She ate then watching some tv show she didn't know yet and even laughed some time. She felt she needed to sleep, even if she hadn't done anything specific earlier. Medications, pain and injury, maybe, she thought. She fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon.

Elliot went to a new crime scene and as a kind of routine picked up as many details as possible. He talked with Munch and Fin, reported updated news to Cragen. Already 7pm. Elliot's mobile rang.

Elliot: Hey Kathy! What's up?

Kathy: Will come home tonight?

Elliot: Don't know yet. New case… I… I want to come home but I don't know if I can. Let you know later, ok?

Kathy: Ok, bye.

He hung up. He lifted his head and saw Munch was gone, Cragen was in is office on phone.

Fin was looking at papers spread everywhere on his desk.

Elliot: Hey Fin… got a minute?

Fin wanted to answer sharks but as he lifted his head, he realized Elliot was serious and calm.

Fin: Yeah…what's up?

Elliot came to him and stopped at his desk.

Elliot: I'm sorry.

Fin: For?

Elliot: What I said. I know you did your best to protect Olivia. I…

Fin: You wanted to be there to protect her?

Elliot: I'm jealous. And possessive. She's MY partner. I don't bear seeing her with other colleagues. I always fear to loose her.

Fin: I understand, but man…Be careful with Olivia. Be careful. She is more sensitive than you think.

Elliot: I know…I know… I… I have to be honest with her. First I have to be honest with me, and then her…and ….whatever…excuse me…

Fin: Ok, fine.

Elliot tapped Fin's shoulder and went outside of the precinct. He went to a quiet place in the hallway and dialed Olivia's number. One ring…two rings…three rings…four rings….

Olivia: _(in a sleepy voice)_ Benson!

Elliot: Hey, Liv…Did I wake you up?

Olivia: Yeah…what time is it?

Elliot: Seven.

Olivia: WHAT?

Elliot: Have you been sleeping long?

Olivia: Oh my God, yes! Thanks to wake me up!

Elliot: How are you?

Olivia: I'm fine, thank you. You?

Elliot: Tired, but that's ok. Liv…I miss you

Olivia: El!

Elliot: Liv, there's one question turning in my head since yesterday!

Olivia: Ok, I'm listening!

Elliot: How could you manage to see me every day, to talk to me every day, to help my family, to be there for ma family, to talk to Kathy, to listen to me when I spoke about my kids and….stay so…I mean….I didn't notice a thing from you! Even when I was separated from Kathy, you were there for ma as a friend…Liv…how did you that?

Olivia took few seconds to answer: El, your family is a part of you. And you should see your face when you talk about your kids. Priceless. And as for Kathy…I do have a lot of respect for her. During your separation I felt sorry for you. You needed a friend, I was there as a friend. But yes, every day was a hard one for me because I wanted to hear to asking me out. And not to have a drink somewhere like usual. The day you told me Kathy was pregnant…I thought I would die in a second. El, it hurt a lot, but as I told you, you are by my side every day for long working hours. And within this time, you're mine.

Elliot couldn't say a word.

Olivia: El…you there?

Elliot: I come to see you.

Olivia: What…now?

Elliot: Yeah.

He hung up and went back to the precinct.

Elliot. Cap, I have something to do now, but I'll come back later…

Fin: No it's fine Elliot, we can handle this, Munch and I.

Cragen: I agree. You can go, but make sure you'll pick up the phone if we call you.

Elliot: Promise!

He took his keys, turned off his computer, put his coat and left.

Few minutes later Elliot arrived to Olivia's building. He slipped between the doors as a neighbor went outside. He went to her floor and knocked at the door.

The sound of the door unlocking made him smile. He saw her big smile as she opened the door and didn't let a chance for her to greet him. He went straight to her, put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. She didn't move for few seconds but then invited him to step inside, still kissing. He took the door and blinded shut it. He didn't want to lose a second while kissing her.

They had finally to break the kiss to breathe.

Olivia: Ok….what's going on?

Elliot: An emergency.

Olivia walked to the cupboard to take some glasses.

Olivia: What kind of emergency?

Elliot: You!

She managed to catch a glass with one hand and then a second one.

Olivia: Me?

She turned back to him.

Elliot: Yeah…. Liv, I want to give us a chance.

Olivia: El…

Elliot: Liv, stop trying to find objections.

He came closer.

Elliot: What do you want, Liv?

Olivia: I…

Elliot: Liv, really, don't lie to me, don't lie to yourself, tell me what you really want.

Olivia: I want you Elliot. I want you everyday in my life. But I don't want to ruin your marriage.

Elliot: You won't. So you agree to give us a chance? That won't be easy every day, we both know that, but do you want to try?

Olivia bit her lips.

Olivia: Yes.

She went to him and put her free hand behind his neck and kissed him. This one was a kiss full of love. Pure love and only love. He put his arms behind her back and pressed her against him.

Olivia: Ouch!

Elliot: Sorry….I'm sorry, Liv….

Olivia: No worries…

She kissed him gently on the lisp before adding:

Olivia: Elliot, if you really want to give us a chance then you'll have to talk to Kathy. I don't want us to rush things, I don't want you to sign divorce papers within few seconds, take your time to do it right, ok?

Elliot: Ok.

Olivia: And….as rude as it sounds, I don't want anything happening between us until everything's over. Including kissing…

Elliot: wow…. And you said you don't want me to rush things???

Olivia laughed: El… I want you to take your time and stay focused on work. Once everything will be done, then…I won't let you a second to breathe!

Elliot smiled: Repeat these last words please?

Olivia: I said….once you would have signed the papers…..

Elliot: Yeah….

Olivia: Once you would have talked to your kids….

Elliot: Yeah…..

Olivia: Once you would have found a place with enough space for your kids to visit you….

Elliot: Yeah…..

Olivia: Once…..

Elliot: Stop! Three conditions are enough…so once I've done all of this….

Olivia: Then you would have the right to ask me out.

Elliot: Ok….

Olivia: You will ask me out to diner….

Elliot: Yeah….

Olivia: And…. You'll see!

She went back to the fridge and opened it.

Elliot: Liv! You're such a tease! You'd better recover quickly, you know?

Olivia closed the fridge door after grabbing a bottle of water.

Olivia: Why?, _She said with a smirk on her face….._

Elliot came close to her and forced her to lean against the fridge. His body was against hers and he leaned his head to stop at few inched of her lips.

Elliot: Because you have no idea of what's going on in my mind right now…

He kissed her on the forehead as if she was a child and walked quickly to the door.

Elliot: See you in few days, after you recovery, partner!

He closed the door behind him. Olivia stood speechless for few seconds, mouth opened as if she wanted to say a word. Then she shook her head.

Olivia: Oh … my….God!

She opened the water bottle and took long sips.


	10. Time for changes

Thank you for the reviews, I really loved them!

Here is the new chapter, I hope you'll like it either!

* * *

That night Olivia could not sleep. Not because of the pain, but because of a handsome strong blue eyed man she ever loved. She knew she had few days off for recovery and that she shouldn't drop at the precinct but the girl inside of her wanted to see him so bad.

"No, Liv…you won't do this…let him time to handle all of this. Take this time to do things you never can do because of a lack of time. Maybe a haircut? Or shopping? Yeah….definitely shopping…ok, even with one arm you can carry bags. Drop at Victoria's secret and see the new collection?" Her mind was wandering then to underwear she could buy to impress Elliot once….."Stop it right now, Benson, or you won't sleep at all!" she forced herself not to think of him and few minutes later she was asleep.

Elliot came back home. He opened the door quietly, let his keys on the table a climbed the stairs to the bathroom. He showered. He was thinking of Olivia. How would he tell Kathy their marriage is over? He entered the bedroom and in the dark tried to catch some clothes from the dresser. The doors creaked and it woke Kathy up. She turned on the light.

Kathy: Elliot? What are you doing?

Elliot: I wanted to grab some clothe, I'm sorry I didn't to wake you up.

Kathy: What time is it?

Elliot: Around 2.

Kathy: Ok, come into bed.

Elliot: Kathy….

He felt the urge of dressing up before adding

Elliot: I won't come into bed, I'm sorry.

Kathy: Why? What's going on?

Elliot came to her, his face closed and serious.

She sat up and understood something was wrong. He sat next to her.

Elliot: Kathy….I don't really know how to tell you this. There is no good way to say such things. And after all what you did for our marriage….

Kathy: Do you leave me?

He looked at her and took few seconds to answer.

Elliot: Yes, I do. Kathy….

She began to cry

Elliot: Kathy….You will always be the mother of my kids. I'll never regret what we lived. You're…you're so important to me.

Kathy: But you need to leave me.

Elliot: I….I have to be honest with you, with the kids, with myself. I will always love you Kathy, but I'm not in love anymore and…

Kathy: You met someone else?

Elliot: No! When could I? I'm at work or at home!

Kathy: Ok, so it's Olivia, isn't it?

Elliot: I never cheated on you Kathy, please believe me.

Kathy: I knew this day would come…I always feared it would come.

Elliot: I'm sorry, Kathy… Do you believe me when I say I never cheated on you?

Kathy: Yeah…I know you would not lie to me.

Elliot: If you agree I'll sleep on the couch and tomorrow I'll pack my stuff and talk to the kids.

Kathy: No. I don't.

Elliot: You want me to leave now?

Kathy: Yeah. Please grab some clothes and go away. I need time alone.

Elliot: Alright. Whatever you want.

He stood up, caught a suitcase and put clothes in. He went to the door and opened it.

Elliot: Kathy, I know it won't reduce the pain I'm causing you but I want you to know that Olivia respects you a lot. We just kissed two days ago. Nothing else happened between us and it won't until the situation is clear for everyone. Please don't blame her, ok?

Kathy let her tears on her cheeks.

Kathy: I can't promise you I'll be nice with her, but I know she's not the kind of woman who wants to break a marriage. She could have tried to seduce you many years ago but she never did. I hate her because she's taking my man away, but I can't hate her in the same time. She has always been there for us as a family and as a couple. But I don't want to see her. At least not until …. I don't know…

Elliot: Ok… When do you want me to come home to talk to the kids?

Kathy: I don't know, Elliot…just leave and let me handle this, please…just leave.

Elliot: I'm sorry.

He closed the door behind him.

He went down the stairs, took his keys and his coat and left.

The next morning Elliot felt an hand on his shoulder.

"Elliot! Wake up, man! It's already 8.30!!"

Elliot: What?

Munch: Elliot! I'm not the woman of your dreams I know, but I'm a nice colleague who brought you coffee, home made by your host!

Elliot: Oh Munch! That's so nice of you, you want to kill me at 8.30 in the morning???

Munch smiled at him

Munch: Rough night?

Elliot: Yep.

He got up and went to the door.

Elliot: Thanks Munch, tell Cap I'll be ready in a minute.

Munch: Sure I will!

In the middle of the afternoon Elliot was talking with his colleagues as he received a phone call.

Elliot: Stabler!

Kathy: Elliot, it's me. I said the kids they should be home early today. Can you come at 7pm?

Elliot: I'll manage this. See you later.

He hung up.

Cragen: Elliot?

Elliot: Mhh?

Cragen: Is it ok for you? Fin and Munch will lead this case.

Elliot: No problem, and that's good actually, as I have to come home early. Cap, can I talk to you for a sec?

Cragen: Sure!

They went to his desk. Cragen closed the door behind them.

Cragen: What's going on?

Elliot: I left Kathy.

Cragen: Excuse me?

Elliot: I left Kathy. We'll sign the papers as soon as possible. I'll have to tell the kids tonight.

Cragen: Alright….Do you need time off?

Elliot: Don't know yet

Cragen: Well, let me know.

Elliot: Thank you, Cap.

He went to the door.

Cragen: Elliot!

Elliot: Yes?

Cragen: If you need to talk….

Elliot: I'm fine Cap, thank you. I am the one who is leaving. I have a lot of things in my mind…and I don't really want to talk about now.

Cragen: Does Olivia know?

Elliot: Yes, she does.

Cragen: Ok.

Elliot left.

Elliot arrived at home. He took few minutes in the car to breathe before getting out and walking to the door.

He entered the house, let his coat on the hanger on the wall and went to the living room. Dickie, Liz and Kathleen were discussing, seating on the couch. They were arguing about the new boyfriend of Liz. Dickie found him weird and dumb, Kathleen was telling him that he had no right to judge his boyfriend's sister.

Elliot: Hey! Good evening everybody!

Dickie: Hi Dad!

Elliot: Where's your mother?

Kathy: I'm here.

She came from the kitchen and sat on a chair near the kids.

Elliot: Alright….Everybody's here….

Kathleen: Except Maureen! So if you will say you want to separate again, please do this quickly, I have to read a book for tomorrow, and please, don't have sex anymore, we don't want another sibling. We are not Mormons, are we?

Elliot: Ok, so I'm leaving. Is it short enough for you Kath?

Dickie: You're serious?

Elliot: Do I look like I'm joking?

Liz: Ok….what's going on?

Kathy: Let your father talk, please.

Elliot: I want to say first that I am sorry. I guess you think our family sucks, and you're probably right. I have a liability in that mess. I'm leaving your mother because I am not in love anymore with her. I will always love her, but not anymore as a man. We had a lot of good moments, I'll never regret anything that happened between your mother and I, but you need to understand that we…I should be honest with her, with me, with you.

Kathleen: Did you meet someone else?

Elliot: If you ask if I cheated on your mother, the answer is…no…I haven't cheated on your mother…I never did. But yes, there is someone else, but that's a new thing. I figured out my feelings for her few days ago, and I won't say more about her, I don't want to hurt your mother more than I already did.

Dickie: Olivia?

Elliot: What?

Dickie: Is it Olivia?

Elliot: Why do you think it's Olivia?

Kathleen: Because it wouldn't surprise us.

Elliot: Ok, I won't discuss that point now, but yes.

Liz: Ok, what will happen now? When will we have to call her "Stepmom"?

Elliot: Whoa Liz…wait…nothing happened between Olivia and me, so don't rush anything, please. I will pack my stuff and let the hose to your mother. I think all of you would like to live with her and I won't fight against that. I mean….I'd be happy to have you at home after work, but you know as well as I do that I work for long hours….so I think it would be better for you if you stay with her. Of course I don't want to be out of the picture. I will be there for you, it's just….we'll need time altogether to figure how to handle this. I know it won't be easy every day but…please be sure I will do and that I want the best for everyone. Is it ok for you?

Liz: Yeah…Dickie, you owe me 20 bucks!

Dickie: Oh crap!

Liz: Do you really think I would forget?

Kathy: What? What's this?

Kathleen: We all bet on how long you will keep going on acting like a couple before opening your eyes.

Kathy and Elliot looked at each other speechless.

Kathleen: Of course we're not really happy because we know it will be a mess in few months but … at least we'll look like most of the families in the country!

Elliot: What do you mean?

Kathleen: Most of the couples in the country are divorced, so it seems weird when we say our parents are still together… Can I go back to my room now? I really do have a book to read before tomorrow!

Elliot: Yeah…sure…

She left and climbed upstairs. Dickie and Liz stood up

Dickie: Dad…can we….

Elliot: Sure!

Elliot and Kathy stood alone in the living room. They didn't dare to look at each other. This was awkward. Kathy went back to the kitchen.

Elliot breathed in relief and followed her.

Elliot: Kathy….

Kathy: Yes?

Elliot: I think I'll take my stuff this week end, if you don't mind.

Kathy: Nope…I'll be at my mother's.

Elliot: Ok. I'll just take a look at Eli and … leave.

Kathy: Alright…

Elliot climbed upstairs and opened the door of his son's room as quiet as possible. He went to his bed, looked at him sleeping peacefully. He felt tears in his eyes. He whispered:

Elliot: Hey…little man…. I'm sorry…you'll grow up in a messy family. I wish I could have offered you more. I hope…I hope you'll understand one day why I'm leaving. I hope you'll forgive me. I hope you'll understand how much I love you…even…even if I…you know….she's so great with kids… she…. She …she would be such a good mother, and I…. I want to offer her this chance if she wants to. Never think I love you less and that I preferred to have a baby with another woman because I don't love you because that's wrong. I love you little boy. Please forgive me.

He let his son sleeping and went back to the hallway. He saw Kathleen.

Kathleen. I was just….I needed a water bottle. Dad… Olivia has always been there for us, she helped a lot. Of course it will be weird to think that you two are a couple now, but…I prefer that. I don't know how I would deal with a woman I never met before.

Elliot: Kath, we are not a couple yet. We need time to figure out how we'll handle the situation.

Kathleen: Ok.

He followed her downstairs. On her way to the kitchen she added:

Kathleen: Night, dad!

Elliot: Good Night, sweetheart! Bye Kathy..

Kathy: Good bye.

He left the house. He walked to his car and picked up his cell phone.

"Benson"

Elliot: Liv, it's me…

Olivia : How are you ?

Elliot : Don't know. Just spoken to the kids.

Olivia: Want to come here to talk?

Elliot: No….I needed to hear your voice.

Olivia: Ok…

Elliot: Can I come?

Olivia smiled

Olivia: Of course you can.

Elliot: I promise I'll sleep on the couch, but I …need to see you.

Olivia: Come.

He drove as fast as he could to her building. He called her from downstairs and few minutes later he was entering her flat. He took her in his arms and held her strong. He let his head in her neck, smelling her perfume. She had her arms around his neck. They spent minutes in this situation, no one said a word. After few more minutes he released the pressure and kissed her gently on the lips.

Olivia: Do you want to sleep right now or do you want to talk?

Elliot: I'm exhausted.

Olivia: Ok…

Elliot: Liv…

Olivia: Yeah?

Elliot: Can I sleep with you? I mean…

Olivia: I know what you mean. Yes, you can…

Elliot: Thank you…I'll go at my car, I have some clothe

Olivia: Ok. Use my keys.

He left her and she went to her bedroom. She changed for her night suit and went to bed. She heard him coming back. The bedroom was dark. She saw his shadow going to the bathroom. After few minutes he laid next to her in the bed. She felt his arm grabbing her and pull her closer to him. He let his arm around her. He kissed her on the hair.

Elliot: I love you Olivia. Love you. Good night.

Olivia: Love you too.

She wanted to turned her head and kiss and so badly but she wanted to let him space and she wanted to keep the rules. She closed her eyes.


	11. Lovers

Hello everybody,

Here is the new chapter.

I still don't own a thing….I still can't evaluate which level this chapter is, please don't consider a bad thing from me, and I beg for your pardon if I'm wrong and that I should have rated this one higher.

The following morning Elliot woke up alone in bed. He looked few seconds around to be sure of the place he was in. He got up, opened the door of the bedroom and saw Olivia in the kitchen, unwrapping food from a paper bag.

Elliot: Morning Liv, what time is it?

Olivia: Don't worry, I called Cragen to tell him you need your morning. It's 30 past 9. Did you sleep well?

Elliot: Yeah…I think so…

He came closer to her and looked at the breakfast she bought.

Elliot: Why didn't you wake me up?

Olivia: Because I assumed you needed to sleep and rest.

Elliot: Thank you.

He leaned to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't let him kiss her long.

Olivia: El, maybe you should take time away.

Elliot: Why?

Olivia: Because you just passed some events that will change your life forever, and because I don't want to build a story with you when you are not strong enough. You need to recover first. I think that maybe it could be a good idea if you went to mountains, or somewhere on the coast to relax and clear your head, don't you think?

Elliot: I don't know.

Olivia: There are too many things in your head now, and I'm not at work to cover your back you get too angry or something like that. Don't mess up your job. You have a lot to deal with right now and…

Elliot: Thank you for being so careful. You're right. This week end I'll keep my stuff from the house, and then I'll leave for few days.

Olivia: No mobile. Just you and the nature.

Elliot: Ok.

Olivia: You hungry?

Elliot: Actually….yes !

Olivia: Help yourself!

Later that day Elliot asked Cragen for day offs and cleaned his desk. He called Kathy to know if he could pack his clothes before the week end, she agreed. He went to his soon to be ex-house, took his clothes, some pictures. Then he went to a motel to rent a room the time he needed to find a place to live. He called his lawyer and informed him about the situation. His lawyer said he would do his best to end up divorce as soon as possible. He called Maureen. She has always been the one amongst his kids with who he could talk easily. They talked a lot together. Then he took a map to decide where he could go. He chose the mountains. No particular place. He needed to breathe fresh air. He put clothes in a bag, put the bag in the trunk, and dialed Olivia's number.

Elliot: Liv? It's me. I'll leave soon for few days. I'm going to the mountains. Not sure of the place yet, but I'll let you know.

Olivia: Ok…be careful while driving.

Elliot: Of course. See you in few days.

Olivia: Ok. I love you, El

Elliot: Love you too.

He hung up, climbed in his car and left the motel late in the night.

He kept his promise. He called Olivia to tell her where he was and then didn't call anyone the following 4 days.

Olivia, meanwhile, recovered from her injury enough to get back at work. Of course she had to stay at the station, but at least she was allowed to work. She missed Elliot a lot and tried to fill in her thoughts with work only. She had no contact with Kathy, or with the kids, and that was good. She didn't know how she would react seeing Kathy, she didn't know how Kathy would react. She knew she would see her some day, but she was not thrilled for this day to happen.

Cragen sent her home, he didn't need her for the night. Munch and Fin were on duty and Cragen decided to stay at office to let Olivia have some rest.

She went back home, and went to the bathroom. She looked at the shower, and at the bathtub. Bath. Definitely a bath. She turned on the faucets and let warm water fill in the bathtub. She put some bath salts in the water and a scent of rose exhaled from the warm water. She took her clothes off and entered the water. She breathed in relief and relaxed. Few minutes later she was dreaming in her steaming bathroom as she heard her mobile. She didn't want to pick up. She let the voice box. Her mobile rang twice. She opened her eyes. She realized she hadn't seen him since 4 days and thought maybe he was calling her. She jumped from the water and took her mobile she let on the bed.

Olivia: Benson!

Elliot: Guess what I have in hands?

Olivia: Your mobile?

Elliot: ….yeah! right! Ok…what do I have in the other hand?

Olivia: Don't know…. But it has to be important because you're disturbing my bath!

Elliot: …..

Olivia: Elliot?

Elliot: Are you naked right now?

Olivia: .....So what do you have in hands?

Elliot: Are you naked right now?

Olivia bit her lip and answer seductively:

Olivia: ..Mmmmh…maybe… let me look under the towel….yeah…it looks like I am…

Elliot: I'm coming right now….

Olivia: You have no right yet….

Elliot: Ok, so back to my question….guess what I have in hands? In on my way!

He hung up.

She smiled as she put the mobile on the night stand. She went back to the bathroom and decided to take care of herself to be as perfect as possible when he would arrive. She then went to her dresser and looked at her underwear. She chose her favorite ones, VS, cream and black colored. She dried her hair and went back to her dresser to choose an outfit. She chose a dress, not a dress she would wear to go out, but the kind of one would wear at home, to be comfortable but woman like. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew how to put her curves on light. She hoped she didn't think wrong and that what he had to show her would be the papers she hoped so much to see signed one day: the divorce papers.

She heard the sound of the doorbell.

She ran to the door, opened it and smiled at the man she had always loved. He looked at her, smiled and held an envelop to her. She let him in.

Elliot: You are not naked!

Olivia: Not anymore! Did you really expect me to open the door naked? What if I hadn't checked before opening and that a stranger was standing there instead of you?

Elliot: Yeah…no way…

Olivia: And you wouldn't have the pleasure of taking my clothes off…

She said in a seductive voice, coming to him…

Olivia: or…watch me taking my clothes off.

She stopped at few inches of his lips. She could feel he was tense. She opened the envelop in front of him and read the paper.

Elliot: The divorce papers are not finalized yet, but the legal separation has been settled. I have officially the right to kiss you

Saying this he leaned to her and lifted her head with his hands. Olivia didn't resist. She tried to reach the table near the entrance to let the papers on it and put her arms around him. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. She took his coat off. She wanted to ask him how the days were in the mountains, what he did see, but she knew it wasn't the right moment. It was the moment for her to be a woman in the arms of her lover. It was time for them to discover each other's body, time to feel like a couple, like a woman and a man full of desire. She began to undress him. Het let her undress him. He liked the feeling of her hands on his skin. She caressed him as she took his shirt off. When he was wearing only his boxers he grabbed her and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked to her bedroom, still kissing her. He put her softly on the bed and she took his arm to invite him on the bed. She kissed him and pushed him under her. She sat across him, kissed him once more with passion and broke the kiss. She was still seating on his body as she slowly took her dress and lifted it up above her head. She took few seconds to look at him in the eyes. She was waiting for him to react. He smiled at her.

Elliot: You're so beautiful, Olivia.

She smiled at him and put her hands on her back to unclip her bra. She unclipped slowly and slowly again took time to take it off. She was playing with his nerves. She finally let her bra down. She leaned to him and kissed him. She wanted to broke the kiss and sit up straight again but he held her firmly against his mouth. He grabbed her waist and laid her on the bed. He kissed her as if nothing else mattered. He then began to explore her neck, biting some piece of flesh and went further down, to kiss her breast. Her breast….she once played the role of a hooker to save their back and she exited from the bathroom topless, only wearing her bra and her jeans. It was unexpected but it was genius from her. It let them few minutes of relief, the time she needed to go out of his room without creating any doubt in the mind of Bushido's men. He saw her topless that day. She came to him and embraced him as if she really intended to have sex with him in front of the others. He lost his balance, not only because of the threaten of the two guys, but also because it was the further he went with his partner. His partner. He now had the right to kiss her, to hold her. Of course not really officially because co workers can't be romantically involved, but as a man who could consider his partner as a woman. A woman he wanted to give pleasure right now. After kissing, licking, biting her breast he went down of her body again. Olivia breathed hardly, she was already having a lot of pleasure from his kissing. He reached her panty and grabbed it with his teeth and began to take it off. He needed his both hands to take it away completely and as he finally did, he looked at her straight in the eyes. She was thrilled by his touch and she asked him for a kiss. He went up and stole her lips. He then quickly went back down and parted her legs to explore her most intimate area.

She moaned loudly and her breathe was shorter and shorter. He grabbed her legs and her waist to avoid her to move. She couldn't escape from his grip and that was good. She reached her point and he came back to her head kissing her stomach, her breast on his way back. He saw in her eyes she was still in heaven and kissed her deeply. She grabbed him firmly and wrapped her legs around him. She needed to feel him inside of her. But she wanted to please him first. She had so much pleasure she wanted not to act selfish and she unwrapped her legs. As she was trying to push him on his back he said:

Elliot: No.

Olivia: Why?

Elliot: Because I want you to have as much pleasure as I can give you.

Saying that he entered her. She moaned loudly.

Olivia: El!

Elliot: Liv?

Olivia: That's so selfish!

Elliot: I know I am….

Olivia: No I mean…

Elliot: I know what you mean. And I confirm you I am selfish, I want to hear you scream my name, Olivia.

Olivia moaned for pleasure once more and they both didn't add a word. They made love passionately, no one had experienced such a level of pleasure before. They were both enjoying making love to each other, they enjoyed the time they were having in bed. He lead her to climax and as she reached her point he could finally release and have his climax. They both were breathing heavily, they were sweating and yet needed to kiss each other's body. When they finally decided to stop to have rest and take some air he wrapped her arms around her, kissed her in the hair and they both began to calm down.

They fell asleep few minutes later.

Her mobile rang in the middle of the night. She jumped from her bed, she was sleeping so well, she was surprised as she heard her mobile. She closed the door of her bedroom not to awake Elliot.

Olivia: Benson!

Cragen: Olivia! I'm sorry I have to ask you to come at the precinct. We have a rapt of a young girl and we'll need as many people as possible. Can you reach Elliot for me, please?

Olivia bit her lips.

Olivia: Sure, I'll call him.

She hung up.

She went back to the bedroom. He was still asleep. She came close to him and whispered in his ear.

Olivia: Elliot…Elliot, honey, we have to go.

Elliot: Mmh?

Olivia: Elliot, Cragen just called, we have to go to the precinct.

Elliot opened his eyes.

Elliot: Ok…what's going on?

Olivia: A rapt of a young girl.

Elliot: Ok.

He turned his head to her

Elliot: Good morning, sweetheart!

Olivia smiled and kissed him.

Olivia: Good morning, my love.

Elliot: Let's go to work!

Olivia: Yep, I'll shower first

Elliot: Why don't we go together?

Olivia: Because you know what can happen in a shower….

Elliot: Nope?

Olivia: El….

Elliot: Was just kidding Liv. We are both already on the cop mode in our minds. I won't do anything that could make us arrive late at work, I promise.

Olivia: Ok!

They both went to the bathroom, and talked of common things while showering.

When Olivia closed her door that morning, she closed it after herself, and her boyfriend, Elliot. This thought made her smile even if she knew she won't until they'll find this little girl.


	12. New Case

They both arrived at the precinct, Munch was holding a cup of tea, Fin, was on phone and so was Cragen. The precinct was really pro active and Elliot and Olivia as if they were jumping in the train after departure.

Elliot: What do we have?

Nobody paid enough attention to realize they arrived together.

Munch: Dana Multon, 8 years old. She was supposed to sleep at her friend's Cornelia but as she never showed up Cornelia's parents called Mr and Mrs Multon to know why they didn't drop her off. Mr and Mrs Multon were invited to Mr Multon's boss for dinner and dropped the girl at the corner of the street, Dana had only few meters to walk. But she never reached the doorbell.

Olivia: Any witnesses?

Munch: That's why Fin's on phone: the policemen who arrived first there already began to ask the neighborhood.

Fin hung up.

Fin: Apparently nobody heard a thing. She has just disappeared.

Cragen: Olivia, Elliot, the parents are at the entrance of the building. Talk to them, separately. I want to know if they both have the same version or if there is something wrong with them.

Olivia. Alright cap!

Elliot went to the coffee machine and turned to Olivia.

Olivia: No thanks. I prefer to wait for the mother and offer her a coffee.

Elliot: You're right.

They smiled at each other. This smile meant so much. They knew they were both sorry for the girl, for the parents, new case, new pain, but now they could be there for each other more than before, they had a stronger link than before. Olivia cut the gaze as she saw Mr and Mrs Multon entering the precinct. She walked to her.

Olivia: Mrs Multon? Detective Benson, I'm one of the detectives working to find your girl.

Mrs Multon: Detective Benson, please find her….she's all we have.

Olivia: Call me Olivia. Can I offer you a coffee or a glass of water?

She led Mrs Multon in one of the interview room and Elliot did the same with the father.

**Interview room – Olivia and Mrs Multon**

Olivia: Tell me about yesterday.

Mrs Multon: What do you want to know?

Olivia: Everything…Since breakfast.

Mrs Multon: Well, like usual I had breakfast with Dana. Andrew was already gone at work. He usually leaves at 6 am to begin at 7am. So we had breakfast together, she asked me if I still agreed to let her sleep at Cornelia's…..I said yes, of course….and then we took our coats, she grabbed her bag and jumped in the car….I dropped her off at school, I went to work. Back at 5pm, she arrived few minutes after. Andrew arrived at 5.30pm, he told me we were invited for dinner at his boss' and that it was really important for his carrier so we had to get dressed…_(She cried) …_We had to go but Dana was not ready yet, I yelled at her….I said she had to hurry or we would leave her at home….We should have done that! Maybe she wouldn't have disappeared!

Olivia: Don't blame yourself…..please keep going, every single detail is important.

Mrs Multon: She finally packed and jumped into the car, Andrew rushed to Cornelia's house and we dropped her at the corner…..

Olivia: How far was it form Cornelia's house?

Mrs Multon: Not far, I swear!

Olivia: Does Dana often sleep at Cornelia's?

Mrs Multon: It's an habit…They are best friends, Cornelia comes often and vice versa….

Olivia: Do you know Cornelia's parents?

Mrs Multon: Mr and Mrs Anderson are really nice. We met, as our girls spend a lot of time together.

Olivia: I have to ask you this question, Mrs Multon….why have you waited so long before calling the police?

Mrs Multon cried louder: Because Andrew switched off his cell phone! We were so sure she would be safe….we didn't even think about her having troubles….It was so usual for us….letting her sleep at Cornelia's!!! And the dinner was so important for Andrew so he didn't want to be disturbed during the dinner!

Olivia breathed

Olivia: Mrs Multon, can I let you a second? I'll be right back.

She closed the door after her and asked a policeman to watch her.

**Meanwhile, Interview room, Elliot and Mr Multon**

Elliot: Mr Multon, tell me about that day.

Mr Multon: I left home around 6 this morning. Work all day, back home, told my wife we were waited by my boss for dinner, showered, took the car, dropped my daughter at the corner of the street….dinner at my boss' …

Elliot: Ok…. Do you think of anyone who wants to hurt you or your family?

Mr Multon: Of course not! What the h*ll is this question? I mean….we are normal people with normal life, we don't hide a criminal past, Detective!

Elliot: Sorry, sir, that's a common question in cases like this. Did you notice something these last days?

Mr Multon: Like someone following us?

Elliot: Is it?

Mr Multon: NO! Like I told you, we are normal people!

Elliot: Pedophiles are not normal people, I don't blame you, I have to ask questions to have as many details as possible. We need to begin somewhere, and you don't really seem cooperative.

Mr Multon: Do you have kids, Detective?

Elliot: Yeah, five. Why?

Mr Multon: So you surely have an idea of the kind of shock we can have when you were told your daughter has disappeared?

Elliot: Yeah…sure. But please, just answer our questions…the less time we spend on arguing, the more time we'll have to find the person who has your daughter, Mr Multon. I let you few minutes to think about it.

He left and asked a policeman to watch him.

He came back to his office and saw Olivia talking to Cragen.

Cragen: What do you have?

Elliot: The father's really not cooperative, but he is in shock…I let him some space to breather and I'll go back. What about you Olivia?

Olivia: Mother seems to be clear. I don't think she is hiding something.

Elliot: Do we have news from Cornelia and her parents?

Cragen: Munch and Fin went there. They arrived few minutes ago, we are waiting for their phone call. Let me call CSU and I'll keep you informed. Go back to the parents.

He went to his desk.

Olivia breathed

Elliot: You alright?

Olivia: Yeah…. I'm pretty sure the mother is not involved.

Elliot: Do you want me to talk to her? Maybe the father will be cooperative speaking to a woman?

Olivia: Ok, let's do that.

She passed in front of him. He caught her hand and made her turn to face him, still holding her hand.

Elliot: Hey….we'll find her, ok?

Olivia: I know….

Elliot: Liv…

Olivia: It's ok, El, I'm fine.

He watched her walking away.

She entered the interview room.

Mr Multon: Who are you?

Olivia: Detective Benson. I just interviewed your wife,

Mr Multon: And now it's my turn because Detective Stabler messed up?

Olivia: He didn't mess up. He thinks you are hiding something and that's make him angry because it's about your daughter's life.

Mr Multon: I don't hide a thing! I'm just a father who lost her daughter! I want to see my wife, where is Jo?

Olivia: She's talking to my partner. So you left home early and went back at 5.30 pm?

Mr Multon: Yes! I begin at 7 am, short time for lunch and leave work at around 5 pm.

Olivia: Good relationships at work?

Mr Multon: Let my co workers out of this! Let my job out of this! I can't lose my job, so please! I have good relationship with my co workers, with my boss, and maybe I'll be in charge soon of a big project, from the beginning till the end!

Olivia: What's your job?

Mr Multon: I'm an architect!

Olivia: Why don't you want us to interview your co workers? Are you having an affair at work?

Mr Multon get angry.

Mr Multon: You have no right to ask this!

Olivia: Yes I do! We've seen a lot of cases with love affairs outside of marriage involved!

Mr Multon: I don't have an affair at work!

Olivia: Not at work? So?

Mr Multon stood speechless.

Olivia: Please Mr Multon. It's about you daughter's life! We are not here to judge you.

Mr Multon: She'd never hurt Dana, please believe me.

Olivia: Her name?

Mr Multon: No, please….I can't tell.

Olivia: She's married too?

Mr Multon: Yes…. She has a family. It happened once….and then we couldn't stop. I try to avoid her as much as I can but every time I see her….

Olivia: A neighbor?

Mr Multon: Please….I won't tell more. Believe me, she's not involved. Can I see my wife?

Olivia: Ok.

She led him to the interview room but saw Elliot and Mrs Multon talk to another couple with a girl, same age as Dana.

Olivia: Elliot?

Elliot: Olivia, Mr and Mrs Anderson came to testify.

Olivia saw Mrs Anderson look at Mr Multon. She turned her hair and saw Mr Multon's face. Their glance meant more than "I'm sorry for your daughter". She understood.

They joined the group.

Mr Multon: Claire, Peter…

Mr Anderson: We'll do our best to help the police, Andrew.

Mr Multon: Thank you, Peter.

Olivia: Mr and Mrs Multon, you should go back home, you'll stay with a policeman in case of a payback phone call.

Mrs Multon: Thank you Olivia.

Olivia: I'll call you as soon as we have news.

They both left.

Elliot: Mr and Mrs Anderson, Detectives Munch and Tutuola are waiting for you; you'll have to repeat what you told them before.

Fin came to lead them to the interview rooms.

Olivia: El…we've got a problem. Mr Multon confessed he's having a love affair.

Elliot: Did he tell you with who?

Olivia: He refused, but said he sometimes can't escape seeing her, that she is married….and the way he looked at her….my bet it's Mrs Anderson.

Elliot: Wow…nice. Ok… we'll have to ask her to confirm.

Olivia: Wait, El…I'm not sure it is the best thing to do…I mean… She won't confess that easily….

Elliot: Unless she has nothing to hide….We could pretend she is suspected as Mr Multon told us they are lovers….

Olivia: Ok, I'll check with John and Fin.

Elliot: Alright. I'll talk to Cornelia.


	13. Cornelia

Elliot entered the room dedicated to kids.

Elliot: Hey Cornelia, my name's Elliot. I know you are worried about your friend, but we'll find her, ok?

Cornelia: Ok…

Elliot: I have some questions for you…it's usual questions you know….and that could be very helpful, so if you are sure of the answer, tell me what you know and if you don't, that's not a problem, ok?

Cornelia: OK.

Elliot: Cool. When did you realize Dana was late?

Cornelia: Don't really remember….something past seven. I was playing on my computer and didn't really watch the clock.

Elliot: Ok. What did you do then?

Cornelia: I went downstairs. Mom was reading and Dad was watching the tv.

Elliot: They didn't know it was late?

Cornelia: No….we don't always eat at the same hour, it depends on the day. Dad didn't know Dana was coming. I just asked Mom, he was surprised when I asked if we could call Dana's parents.

Elliot: Ok.

He put his left hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand and saw he wore a ring before.

Cornelia: You're married?

Elliot: Not anymore. And I have 5 kids.

Cornelia looked at him coldly and went to the back of the room and sat on the floor.

Elliot: Hey! Cornelia! What's going on?

Cornelia: Nothing. Don't want to talk anymore. I want my friend back.

Elliot: Ok….Listen, I'll go out and ask my colleagues if we have something new.

He left. Outside of the room Olivia was watching with Huang.

Elliot: What happened?

Huang: I don't know. Maybe she met a married man who hurt her and she's afraid of married men only….it's not common but it could happen.

Olivia: Ok, I'll try to ask her, maybe this guy is the same as the one who kidnapped Dana.

She entered the room.

Olivia: Hey…Cornelia! My name's Olivia. Can I come in?

Cornelia: Yeah. Where is Elliot?

Olivia: He's checking some details with our colleagues.

She brushed Cornelia's hair with her hand.

Olivia: You know what? When I was your age I would have died to have your curly hair!

Cornelia laughed: I'd like to have it straight!

Olivia: It's always like that! Did you try to make your hair straight?

Cornelia: yeah, with Dana, once. But it took us hours and we didn't have enough time to finish, we had to go to school….

Olivia: Don't tell me you had to go to school with half of your hair straight!

Cornelia: Noooo!!! What a shame!

Olivia: Oh yeah!

Cornelia: No….I ran to the bathroom and wet my hair. Mom was not really happy to see my leave like that but we laughed a lot with Dana….

Olivia: Once I tried to make my hair curly.

Cornelia: And?

Olivia: A complete mess, believe me! It took me hours, I went to bed, and the next morning….straight like before!

Cornelia laughed out loud

Cornelia: Olivia….can I ask you something?

Olivia: Sure, sweetheart.

Cornelia: Are you married?

Olivia: No, I'm not.

Cornelia: Why? You don't trust men?

Olivia: Well…..it's more complicated than that.

Cornelia: That's better.

Olivia: What's better?

Cornelia: Not to be married.

Olivia: Why?

Cornelia: That's a big lie. Why adults lie to kids?

She began to cry.

Olivia: Hey…..Cornelia! What's the lie?

Cornelia: That parents love each other!

Olivia: Why do you say that?

Cornelia: Can't tell.

Olivia: Hey….sweetie…. you're safe here…. Nobody can hurt you here.

Cornelia put her arms around her knees and stood there without saying a word more.

Olivia: Cornelia…. Tell me what the lie is…. I am an adult yes, but I am not married, so I have no idea of what the lie can be! I need your help to know that!

Cornelia looked at Olivia

Cornelia: When you marry someone you are supposed to love your husband, or your wife, aren't you?

Olivia: yeah….you think your parents don't love each other?

Cornelia: No… they play kind of game.

Olivia: How's that! Does your father love someone else?

Cornelia: I don't know.

Olivia: Sweetie….I won't let anyone hurt you, believe me….. did your father tell you or try to show you that he….loves you ?

Cornelia: What? No!

Olivia: Ok…then….why do you think your parents don't love each other anymore?

Cornelia: If I say it, our mission will be compromised…..can't add a word.

Olivia took few seconds before adding:

Olivia: Cornelia….You know….Sometimes couples fight or disagree on some points, that doesn't mean they don't love each other….

Cornelia: and when you see your mother with another man? Does it mean she is taking sex lessons to be better in bed with your father?

Olivia stood speechless. She was shocked by the words she just heard coming from the mouth of the little girl.

Cornelia: I'm not that innocent. I know what happens between adults, we can see a lot of thing via internet or tv, or magazines….I'm not that innocent, and I know when something's not normal.

Olivia: Did you see your mother with another man?

Cornelia: Yeah!

Olivia: And do you know this man?

Cornelia: YEAH!

Olivia: Is it linked to the fact Dana disappeared?

Cornelia: Maybe.

Olivia: Cornelia….I can understand you are mad at your parents, but it is not good for us spending time looking for her when you know where she is….because, you know where Dana is, right?

Cornelia: YEAH! They deserve to get mad! WE ARE SICK OF THEM! SO MANY LIES, WHAT THEY DO IS SO DISGUSTING! WE DON'T WANT THAT! WE WANT OUR PARENTS BACK LIKE BEFORE!!!!!

She cried out loud and Olivia held her in her arms.

Olivia: Shhh….Cornelia, calm down…..calm down….Please tell us where she is.

Cornelia: NO!!! I WANT THEM TO KNOW WHY WE DID THAT!

Olivia: Ok, ok…..if we ask your parents and Dana's parents to come here, will you explain them what you just told me and then say where Dana is?

Cornelia: No….I want them to be worried first….or they will be mad, they will say that's none of our business, but that is!!! Dana is my best friend but we don't want to become sisters, not like that, that's so disgusting!

Olivia: Cornelia, you can't hide this longer…please…we really have to be sure Dana is fine wherever she is now…..

Cornelia: Ok….

She swiped her tears and Olivia held her a tissue.

Cornelia: She is at her grandma's. It is a medical center. Her grandmother has lost her mind and we decided she could spend the night there. The medical staff doesn't really care about what she says, so if she says her grand daughter is hiding in her bathroom, she won't be believed.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh

Olivia: Sorry…. I'm really sorry for you Cornelia, and I really understand you are in pain, but…what a plan!

Cornelia smiled: Isn't it? We spent hours to make this plan….isn't genius?

Olivia: Oh yeah! It is!

Olivia stood up and closed the door behind her.

Olivia: Wow!

Elliot: I'm…..impressed, speechless….no…actually…I don't know!

Huang: I'm impressed! It's the first time I see that! I have to make a report on that!

He went back to his office.

Elliot: Wow….

Olivia: Yeah…..

Elliot: Ok…..what do we do now?

Olivia: We have to tell first to Cragen, Fin and Munch….and then….

Cornelia opened the door.

Cornelia: Olivia….I don't want to tell alone….will you be with me?

Olivia: I'll be there with you….maybe it's a good thing if Dana is here too?

Cornelia: Ok! Let's get her, and when we'll be back, we'll tell them.

Olivia: Deal!

Cragen arrived:

Cragen: What's new here?

Olivia: We are going to pick up Dana

Cragen: What?

Olivia: Long story, Elliot will tell you. Keep the parents separated, ask Dana's parents to come too, and make sure everybody will remain in separate rooms. Cornelia, I have to take my coat, I'll be there in a minute, can you wait with Captain Cragen?

Cornelia: Ok!

She followed Cragen who still didn't understand what happened. Olivia went to her locker and Elliot came with her.

Olivia: What?

Elliot: Nothing.

Olivia: El?

Elliot: Good job with Cornelia…

Olivia: Thank you!

Elliot: You're really good with kids.

Olivia: Stop it right now Stabler, I know you! Not this discussion, not here, not now.

Elliot: Ok then….tonight, your place, with Italian food and good bottle of wine, that's a deal!

He walked away

Olivia: Hey! I didn't say I agree!

Elliot: Don't hear you anymore, see you later with Dana!


	14. Closing the case

Olivia shook her head but smiled. She grabbed her coat, took Cornelia with her and walked to the parking. They drove few minutes and arrived at the medical center. Cornelia jumped from the car and Olivia followed her. They entered the building, nobody cared they were in. Cornelia opened Dana's grandma door and told her the whole story. Dana agreed to come back to the precinct.

The 3 girls came back after few minutes with water bottles in hand. The little girls had so many things to tell to each other they were in a desperate need of rehydration…

Cragen: Ready, girls?

Cornelia: Yes, sir…only if Olivia can come in.

Cragen: Ok, follow me.

He opened the door of a room and let the girls seat on a bench. Olivia stood her back against the wall. She looked at the girls. They were so close. Almost sisters. She would have liked to have a sister or a brother when she was a child. But she grew up alone. With an abusive mother. Of course her mother loved her but she was so destroyed inside she became alcoholic. Olivia suffered from that. She had always told herself she'd never be the same mother the day she would have kids. Kids. She hadn't one so far. Elliot….he offered her …..Her thoughts were stopped by the noise of the door opening. The 2 couples came inside.

Jo: Oh my GOD! Dana! Where have you been?

She ran to her daughter but her daughter stood up and went behind the bench.

Jo: Sweetie!

Olivia: Cornelia and Dana want to tell you something. I first have to say that usually for false alerts we would charge against the fake case, but this is really special. The girls wanted me to stay with you, now please take a seat, and listen to them.

They were all surprised but Olivia spoke so firmly they didn't object. They all sat.

Cornelia looked at Olivia.

Olivia: Do you want to tell what you've done and why?

But Cornelia said no word.

Olivia: Cornelia?

Still no answer, she was still looking at her.

Olivia: OK, do you want me to tell them?

Cornelia and Dana looked at themselves and shook their head for approbation.

Olivia: Ok, then….Listen to me! Once upon a time 2 girls, friends at school, decided to spend time at each other's. The girls were so close that the parents decided to meet each other to settle kind of bond between the 2 families. One day….

Dana: ….we've seen you Dad!

Blank

It was liked a cold wind entered the room.

Mrs Multon looked at her husband

Jo: What did you see, sweetie?

Cornelia:…with you, Mom.

Mr Anderson and Mrs Multon: WHAT?

They all stood up. Mr Anderson walked to the wall turning his back to her wife.

Mrs Anderson: I'm sorry Peter…

Peter: DON'T TALK TO ME!

Jo: HOW DARE YOU!

Jo slapped her husband. The girls didn't know what to do.

Olivia: Girls, come on, I think they have understood, don't stay here, now it's parents time. You don't need to see or hear that.

They didn't object and ran literally to the door.

Olivia: Please, I truly understand you want to fix this with everyone but we lost too much time, so please calm down, and leave soon. We have lost enough time already.

She left.

The girls were at Elliot's desk, crying in the arms of Elliot. She came close to them.

Olivia: Hey, girls….Listen to me. It won't be easy days, but I want you to know that even if it was not really a good idea, you needed a lot of courage to plan everything, so…. Well, I don't really know what to say, I know you're in pain, but….I promise you it will be better one day.

The 2 couples came out of the room in the same time. The men faces were red, one due to anger, the other to shame. Mrs Anderson was crying and apologizing but his husband didn't want to listen. Mrs Multon could not stop crying and through her sobs she said:

Jo: Dana, come home with me, it's time to come home. You must be tired, we need some rest.

The girl looked at her friend and then to her mother

Jo: You will still spend time with your friend, don't worry, I promise you will see her again.

The girl looked at her father

Dana: Bye Dad.

That's all what she said. She followed her mother out of the precinct.

Cornelia looked at her mother.

Claire: I'm so sorry sweetie!

Cornelia: Dad, I want to stay with you.

Peter: Of course you will, princess, come here, we'll go pick up some clothes at home and find a place to stay the night, alright?

Cornelia: Ok, Dad. You are not mad at me?

Peter: Why would I? Ok, we were worried about Dana, not really a good idea, but I can understand….no sweetie, I'm not blaming YOU.

They both left either.

Mrs Anderson looked at her daughter and her soon ex-husband leave.

Andrew: Claire, I'm sorry.

Claire: We knew that day could happen, Andrew. It's today. I have to go.

She left. Mr Multon looked at her walking away and then to the detectives. The whole squad was here, everybody knew what just happened.

Mr Multon: I'm sorry for all this… Thank you for helping us finding my daughter.

He left. The whole squad looked at him go.

Cragen: Alright people! Back to work!

He spoke lower to his team:

Cragen: Ok, that was a special day. We don't have another call yet, so, you can all come back home, Munch and Fin, you're on duty tonight but you can go, I'll call you if any case comes around.

Fin:'k Cap, see ya!

Munch: I won't ask it twice, bye everybody, sweet dreams!

Elliot and Olivia stood there.

Elliot: Ok, Liv….weird day. My offer for a diner at your place with Italian food is still up.

Olivia: I'd like to go out. I need to change my mind.

Elliot: Ok then! I'll pick you up at 6.30?

Olivia: Ok!

Olivia's flat, 6.45pm.

Olivia was waiting for Elliot to ring the bell at the door. She looked outside through the windows many times, fixed, refixed, rerefixed her hair, her make up. She looked at herself in the mirror once, then twice, three times, to be sure she was wearing the right dress. It was her official out with Elliot. She had the right to go out with him, have diner somewhere, like any couple. Of course they had to be careful, IAB wouldn't really appreciate if they knew. She heard knocks at the door.

"Finally!" She thought. She breathed and went to the door. She opened and faced a rose bouquet. Elliot was holding in front of is head and after few seconds hiding, he looked at her. She was smiling.

Elliot: I'm sorry, I know I'm late. I couldn't decide for the bouquet.

She laughed and let him in.

Olivia: I wanted to yell at you but the bouquet is so beautiful….no I'm kidding, it's alright. Where did you book?

He didn't answer. He was looking at her. He looked at her when she was turning her back, walking to the kitchen to put the flowers in the water and watching her walking with those heels, this black dress that stopped few inches above her knees…. He could see the dress was open longer on the side of the leg and attached behind her neck. Her shoulders and back were free. When she turned to face him while putting flowers in a pot he was still looking at her, she let her hair free but he could see she worked on it. She was wearing long earrings, her brown eyes and her lips were revealed by the make, with just enough to lighten them and not showing she had make up on her face.

Olivia: Elliot? Moon to Earth, is there anyone here?

Elliot: What?

Olivia came closer and smiled when she realized she was disturbing him.

Olivia: I asked where did you book for diner?

Elliot looked at her in the eyes and bent to kiss her.

Elliot: I don't remember.

He kissed her and put one hand on her back to hold her closer. She put her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He let his other hand wander on her dress and reached the cut of dress. Yeah, he was right, it was open on one side of the leg and he put his hand on it. He felt something under his fingers. He instantly broke the kiss.

Elliot: Oh my God!

Olivia: What?

Elliot: Are you wearing garter belt?

Olivia smiled.

Olivia: Maybe….

Elliot: I have to verify!

Olivia laughed while he bent down on his knees. He lifted a little her dress.

Elliot: Oh Liv!

Olivia: What?

He kissed her leg

Olivia: El….I'm hungry, I'd like to go out for diner!

Elliot: Just a sec, Liv….

He kissed her leg on the garter-belt and went upper

Olivia: El….not this way…

He parted her legs more

Elliot: You shouldn't have put this, Liv.

He went slowly with his tongue upper and upper to reach her intimate.

Olivia: El….

She let one hand on his head and the other helped her grip the couch.

He stopped and stood up.

Elliot: Ok, good idea, let's go have diner outside.

Olivia: Oh El…you're killing me you had no right….

She took his lips passionately. It was the sign he was waiting for. He bent on his knees once more and began to kiss and lick the other leg. He went upper slowly, sometimes biting her skin. He parted her legs once more to reach her most intimate area. Olivia needed to grip the couch with both hands. She moaned loudly and he began to take her garter belt once piece of tissue at a time. He took her panties off and went back to her mouth. He kissed her hungrily and she undressed him. He had never been undressed so quickly. She took his hand and led him to the couch and made him sat. She kissed him once more before kneeling on the floor.

Elliot: Liv…what are you doing?

Olivia: My turn.

She was firmly decided to please him. His moans were soon louder and louder. At one time he had to stop her, he gripped her arms and made her sat on him.

Elliot: Liv!

Olivia: Yeah?

Elliot: You know what I said earlier……

Olivia: El….

Elliot: You know as well as I do that you'd be a great mother!

Olivia: El….

Elliot: Liv, I'm serious. Think about it, you won't be alone during the pregnancy, I'm here for you. I can be father once more, Liv and …actually I'm not sure if I could accept that you'd try to have a baby from another man…I could be really jealous…I know I'm quite selfish, but please…don't put my offer to the garbage without thinking.

While talking she was kissing his chest, his shoulders, his neck….

Olivia: Ok.

Elliot: you will think about it?

Olivia: No….

Elliot: Huh?

Olivia stopped kissing him.

Olivia: I said, ok, I want you as the father of my child, Elliot.

Elliot smiled.

Elliot: Great!

They smiled and looked at each other straight in the eyes. She was still wearing her dress. They both guided each other to enter her. She moaned once more and they both began to move as the position could permit it. He gripped her dress and she undid the link and he put the dress above her head. She threw it away. He kissed her breast and she moved harder. Their moans became louder and louder and Elliot wanted to change the position. He held her firmly in his arms and put her gently on the floor. He kissed her and moved harder and faster. She gripped his neck and as she reached her climax few minutes later she let marks of her nails on his shoulders. He first felt the pain but then kissed her and smiled.

Olivia: What?

Elliot: You put your marks on me….

Olivia: What?

He slowly went out of her and sat to show his back.

Olivia: Oh El! I'm sorry!!!

She laughed and she kissed him passionately.

Olivia: Actually…I'm not.

Elliot: Neither am I.

He kissed her once more and they both lied back on the floor. Soon her stomach made some noise.

Elliot: wow…you were not kidding when you said you're hungry! Let's go out?

Olivia: Ok….

Elliot: But please, don't wear the garter-belt or I won't promise we'll arrive straight away to the restaurant...

She smiled and they both stood up.

Olivia: I promise…. Shower with me?

Elliot: It depends…..

Olivia: On what?

Elliot. Can your stomach wait a little?

Olivia: Because of a second round?

Elliot: Yeah….

Olivia: Sure I can wait!

He carried her to the bathroom and made the second round under tons of hot water.


	15. So, what would she say?

They had a wonderful diner that night. She dressed casually and they went to their favorite place. No expensive restaurant, just sharing time together while eating, talking, and laughing.

Days and weeks passed on and Elliot and Olivia were still in a relationship. She was happy like she had never been before, and he felt like living again. They said no word at work, the first days were hard, they had to find their place at work not to be noticed by other members, or Cragen, even less by IAB. But then the situation became easier. They could be partners like before, in fact in was easier than expected. They had spent so much time working together before. They could switch from cop mode to couple mode easily and talk freely like they used too many years ago.

That afternoon, Olivia was filling the report about the last case. Elliot said he had to meet a guy who could give him a tip about a potential Russian girls traffic. Munch and Fin were debating about a new theory about spying on people and Cragen was at his desk on phone.

Olivia's mobile rang.

Olivia: Benson!

Elliot: It's me, come on the roof now!

Olivia: Magic word?

Elliot: Please honey, come on the roof.

Olivia: Alright!

She stood up and climbed the stairs to the roof. She wondered what this guy told Elliot.

She found him at the back of the roof.

Olivia: Hey! El, what's going on?

Elliot: I lied to you.

Olivia: What about?

Elliot: I was not sure and…I wanted to be sure to make you a surprise.

Olivia: Ok…

Elliot: Liv…I'm officially divorced, it's done! I had an appointment today and I really had no idea if it would be long or not, if….

He could not finish his words. Olivia collapsed on the floor.

Elliot: Liv!

He bent on his knees and tried to wake her up.

Elliot: Olivia! Come on!

She finally woke up. She felt dizzy.

Elliot: Hey! Liv! You ok?

Olivia: Not sure….

Elliot: To be honest, I didn't really expect this reaction….

Olivia smiled: I don't feel good, but I don't think it's because of what you said. By the way…

She kissed him.

Olivia: I'm not mad at you. I understand why you hid this from me. And I still love you, Elliot Stabler!

Elliot: Great…

He helped her to stand up

Elliot:: But you'll have to go to a doctor.

Olivia: Because I collapsed? You crazy? I'm exhausted and I probably didn't drink enough today!

Elliot: Alright, so let's go back home and celebrate my new life as a single!

Olivia: Single?

Elliot: Ok, not the right term… free man…

Olivia: Free man?

Elliot: Yeah, free man, but not available, not single…

Olivia: Divorced!

Elliot: Yeah…but it's more than that!

Olivia: Whatever… ok, let's go back home, I'm almost done with my report.

Elliot: Good! In this case, I come back home first and I order food?

Olivia: Good idea!

Elliot: What do you want to eat?

Olivia: Actually, I don't really want to eat, my stomach is playing games with me…so no idea. You are the one who has to celebrate something, ok I want to celebrate with you but you are the one who is officially divorced, so….order what you want!

Elliot: Ok! But please, once downstairs, drink at least a bottle of water!

Olivia: Yes, Sir!

He smiled and kissed her quickly before walking away.

She came back at her desk. She wrote as fast as she could, almost ran to Cragen's desk to tell him she was going back home, briefly said goodbye to Munch and Fin, still debating, and ran to her flat.

They were almost leaving together there.

Elliot could see his kids at his former house when Kathy was not there, or at Central Park or whatever place he and his kids chose.

He heard the sound of the keys. He lighted the candles and she opened the door. She smiled when she saw he had done a romantic table with candles and small flowers.

Olivia: Do I have enough time to shower?

Elliot: Yes, everything is in the oven.

Olivia: Ok then!

She passed in front of him, kissed him quickly on the lips and began to undress herself. She felt like her knees were in small pieces and had to seat on the bed.

Olivia: El! Can you come here a sec?

He saw her sitting on the bed, with a pale face.

Olivia: I don't feel good, El… I…. feel like I will collapse again, my head's spinning…. El…Everything's turning around me!

He sat next to her and she gripped him.

Elliot: Breathe, Liv!

Olivia: What's going on?

Elliot: Ok, just relax and lay on the bed, I call a doctor!

Olivia: Why? El, no…

Elliot: No time for objection, honey!

He helped her to lay on the bed, he took her shoes off and opened and belt and jeans.

He grabbed his phone and called Doctor Callie Hannigan. While waiting for her and switched of the oven and went back to Liv with a glass of water.

Elliot: Do you want to drink something?

Olivia: Not now, I'm fine thanks

He put the glass on the night stand.

Elliot: The Doctor won't be long.

Olivia: Ok….

Elliot: You were alright all the day long, right?

Olivia: Yeah! That's strange, I mean...we ate at the usual place, I didn't do a special effort, I'm just tired!

Elliot: Maybe that's too much, Liv…When was the last time you had holidays?

Olivia: Don't remember, you know as well as me we can't count easily the time we had off.

Elliot: Yeah, that's what I'm saying. We need holidays.

Olivia smiled: Can you imagine asking for holidays for both to Cragen?

Elliot: It would be a coincidence!

Olivia: Yeah, sure! He will know soon that you now are divorced and we take holidays at the same time? IAB will kill us if Cragen doesn't do it before!

Elliot: Maybe we could try….like an argument….you booked for a hotel on a beach, I booked for a special trip in the North, no one wants to cancel, we need a referee, we ask Cragen, he can't decide so accept to give both holidays, and we fly together somewhere!

Olivia laughed: Yeah…not sure it would work but we could try!

Elliot: No kidding Liv, you really need holidays!

He heard the doorbell at the entrance of the building.

Elliot: Don't move, I'll be back in a sec with the Doctor.

Olivia: Like I'd like to move!

Elliot went to the door and opened to the Doctor.

Elliot: Hello Doctor Hannigan, thanks for coming. Like I said on phone, my girlfriend's sick. Kathy and I have been separated for a while, and we just divorced.

Dr: Ok…I can't really say I'm sorry because you have somebody else in your life now, but…

Elliot: No problem, Dr…we have known each other since long so, don't feel bad at ease. You still will have the Stabler family for patients.

She laughed: Good! Where is …

Elliot: Olivia? This way, follow me.

Dr: Hello Olivia, my name's Dr Callie Hannigan. How are you?

Olivia: I'm so fine I could run a marathon!

Dr: I see…. Elliot, can you wait outside? I'd like to have my first interview with my patient in private.

Elliot. Ok.

Dr: Olivia, tell me what happened.

Olivia: I was fine, at work. I was filling a report, Elliot called me to ask me to join him on the roof, he told me he just signed the divorced papers and I collapsed!

Dr: Wow…such an effect!

Olivia smiled: I don't think it's that…Kathy and he have been separated for a long time and we have been together since….almost four months now! Kathy knows for us, actually I'm Elliot's partner at work.

Dr: Do you still work together?

Olivia: Yeah… We are not ready yet to be split up and nobody knows at work.

Dr: Ok. I'll check on your pulse and common things, can I?

Olivia: Sure…I want to know what's going on. I know I'm tired. Actually I feel exhausted but I have the same work schedule as usual….

Dr: That means no schedule, right?

Olivia: Right. Do you think I'm too exhausted? And that I need holidays?

Dr: Probably!

She didn't add a word and examined Olivia. She needed some minutes.

Dr: Ok!

Olivia: So I need to rest?

Dr: Sure you will, and you'll need to see a specialist!

Olivia: Wha…What? Why?

Dr: When were your last menstruations? No…don't tell me, I know the answer…. Your life is so intense you are never regular, right?

Olivia: Right! Am I sick?

Dr: Don't be scared, it will be gone in few months, but to know precisely when you'll have to see your….obgyn Olivia!

Olivia: My what?

Dr: OB-GYN! Olivia, you for sure are pregnant! Congratulations!

Olivia sat up as quick as she could as she still felt dizzy.

She could not speak, she breathed quickly and tears began to be spread on her cheeks. She finally opened her mouth to tell softly

Olivia: Oh…my God…El! Elliot!

Elliot opened the door.

Elliot: Yes?

He saw Olivia in tears, her right hand on her mouth.

Elliot: Liv, honey, what's going on?

Olivia cried so much she couldn't say a word. He looked at Dr Hannigan who smiled at him.

Dr: I prefer to let you…..

Olivia: No! Please, stay! I'm scared!

Elliot: Olivia, what's going on?

Olivia: I'm pregnant El, I'm preg…

She cried more

Elliot: Oh my God! Liv!

He took her in his arms and held her as strong as he could. She put her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

Elliot: Oh my God…Liv, everything will be alright, you'll see!

Olivia needed few minutes to calm down. She released the pressure from Elliot. She breathed heavily.

Olivia: Wow….I'll be a mother.

Her hands were shaking.

Dr: Excuse me to ask you this but…is it good news for you?

Olivia smiled: Yes…I've been alone my whole life and always wanted a baby… I'm over forty so….

Dr: That's why I want you to see a specialist! Your pregnancy could be hard, and you could be asked to stay in bed the whole time!

Olivia: No problem! I'll read all the books on earth! I'd do anything for my child!

Dr: Ok, then…. I let you the contact of a colleague of mine. He is really competent and we often work together. You may already have an obgyn, but if you want, call him amd tell him I gave you his contact.

Olivia: Thank you very much, Dr!

Dr: My pleasure!

Elliot: I'll come back with you downstairs!

He left Olivia. She breathed heavily once more, swiped her tears and put her hand on her belly. Soon she would see it growing. Soon she would feel life in it. She closed her eyes and smiled to her new life.

Elliot came back to her. He entered the bedroom. He looked at her. She smiled at him

Elliot: I love you, Liv…I'm so happy I have no words!

She looked at him, tears in the eyes and put her hand back on her belly. She looked at her belly and then looked back at him

Olivia: I love you El!

He sat next to her, put his hand on hers on her belly and looked at her straight in the eyes.

Elliot: Mommy Olivia.

They both smiled and they kissed.

************************** THE END ****************************


End file.
